Boy Trouble
by Galene
Summary: Transfering to an all boys school pretending to be a boy, Usagi develops a crush on a fellow student. Will she be able to win him over? or will he push her away forever? and what about his dreams for the future? (usaxmamo)
1. Chapter one: why I'm doing this

Ah, the beginning of yet another journey together into the life and times of one Usagi Tuskanio brought to you, by me! 

It is Alternate Universe, so no Scout Business.  Re-named from "I can't help feeling this way about you" I got a flash of inspiration in the shower, n decided I liked this title much better!

Boy Trouble

Chapter one

The slender girl steeled her nerves as she stared into the vast mirror, watching the hair-dresser, who also happened to be her best friend Minako's mom, cut off her long blonde locks, allowing them to fall to the floor creating a golden pool about the base of the salon chair. 

Silent tears streamed down her face as she looked at her boyish hair-style, for her hair had been the one constant in her life. The shimmering waves of silk had contained many a memory for the poor orphan of happier times when both her parents had been alive. 

"Oh Usagi, you look… so, so different" Minako commented from the salon chair on her left, comfortingly holding her best friends hand. 

"It feels different" Usagi commented running her hand through her hair as it fell haphazardly into her eyes, its chunky layers flying in all directions.

 "Well, I think it looks rather nice dear. Just the other day Quatre Winner came in and had his hair cut just like this."

Minako and Usagi laughed lightly "well, Mina-chan can I pass for a boy?" Usagi questioned raising an eye-brow at her boy-crazy girl-friend. 

"Well, aside from your outfit, I'd say hell yea you pass as I slightly femmy boy" 

Usagi smiled, "well, femmy or not, as long as I don't look too girly I should be all right, and besides, it's only for a year" 

"That's right Usagi, only a year and then you can re-join the world of women!" her mother commented, moving to get the broom in order to sweep up. The trio laughed, and secretly Usagi wasn't that disappointed to be leaving the world of hair spray, nail-polish, and leg shaving behind. 

"Well, Thanks so much Ms. Aino I'll be sure to come by when I need a re-cut!" 

"Oh its no problem dear, after all you and Mina here have been friends forever, I'd even raise you myself if I had enough money" the woman commented embracing the girl whom had been like a second daughter to her. 

"Now Usagi, remember to invite me in whenever you can. I want to visit and see all the gorgeous guys!" 

Everyone laughed, 

"I will Mina-chan, I will"

"Good, now you better go, you still have packing to finish and you said that your mentor was picking you up early tomorrow to take you down" 

"Yea, they are" Usagi agreed, giving her friend one last hug before leaving the salon, to walk down the nearly abandoned street. As she strolled, she looked into the various closed stores, thinking of all the good things she would miss about being a girl. Such as the attention from boys, the way she was able to smile sweetly at the baker and receive free pastries in the mornings, the endless hours of clothes shopping, chatting about boys, everything. She would miss it all so much when she arrived in her new school, St. Joseph's Academy for gifted young men. 

With a sigh, she walked up the steps which led to the door of the small apartment, where she had grown up, opening the door to inhale its familiar scent of vanilla. She quickly slipped off her shoes before walking into the living room, where she sat down upon the sofa, her gaze falling upon the smiling face of her mother as she looked back at her daughter from within the picture's shining silver frame. 

"Mom, I'm going to St. Joseph's tomorrow" she told the picture, "It's going to be so hard to be a boy, to listen to them talking about boy-stuff, and girls, and trying to think of something to say. I, I don't know how I'm going to manage it." Usagi admitted pulling a knitted quilt over her slender frame. "But I'm going to do my best while I'm there; it's the only way I'll ever be able to get the education I need in order to obtain a scholarship for a top-notch university." 

The girl heaved a sigh, as she sat staring into space. The dreams she held for her future filling her inner eye, until she finally dozed off to sleep, her head resting comfortably upon the sofa's cushioned arm-rest. 

~*~

 The next morning Usagi woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping loudly from her bedroom. Opening her eyes, she blinked to adjust them to the light which shone into the room through the window situated directly across from the large plush sofa, before stretching much like a cat awakening from a leisurely nap. 

As the alarm continued its insistent beeping she swung her feet over the sofa's edge, and stood, stretching her neck in order to relieve some of the tension in her muscles as she made her way into her bedroom. Upon entering the pale blue room she walked towards the large bed with its sprawling red duvet cover, and over to the black cast-iron night stand to shut off the clock. 

_First shower, then breakfast_ she thought in the silence that followed as she walked into the bathroom, with the St Joseph school uniform in her arms where she placed  it upon the closed toilet seat before running the water for her shower, and stepping in. 

The blonde took her time in the shower, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the warm spray as it pounded against her, relishing the moment as she knew this would be the last time she would not have to worry about a pesky room-mate, free to truly take her time.  With a sigh Usagi stepped out of the showers warm spray approximately twenty minutes later, as her mentor was scheduled to arrive at 8:30am in order to help her move her things to her new school. 

Fully dressed, in the schools black dress pants, and white button down, she made her way out of the bathroom by 8am and went to the kitchen where she slipped two pieces of bread into the toaster before pouring herself the last of the orange juice. 

While waiting for the toast to 'pop' she wandered about the house, gathering up the last of her personal affects to be slipped inside the final card-board box. 

Finished her packing she returned to the kitchen where she promptly applied butter, and jam to her breakfast before sitting down to eat. As the clocked ticked off the minutes to her mentor's arrival Usagi spent the time washing up her breakfast dishes and packing her few remaining toiletries before settling down upon her couch with her new book, Kestrels Chosen(1), to wait the last ten-minutes or so until her mentor arrived.

_Ding Dong_ went her door bell startling her out of her journey with Phedre as she wandered the barbarian wastelands with her protector Jocelin.

"Coming!" she called, slipping her book mark into place before going to open the door to reveal her mentor. 

"Usagi! What did you do to your hair?" was her first question as she looked at the blonde's boyish hair cut. 

"Well, Setsuna, you have to promise not to tell anyone, but I'm going to St. Joseph's and well, I'm discussing myself as a boy so that they won't kick me out."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the tall raven haired woman requested as she stepped inside Usagi's apartment.

"It's the only way I'll be able to get a good education" 

The woman shrugged nonchalantly before picking up one of the taped-shut card board boxes which were stacked neatly against one cream coloured wall. 

"well I guess we should start packing the car, after all we haven't got all day" she commented, having decided that she could get Usagi to address her concerns later, seeing as she knew that there was no way that the blonde would change her mind. 

Setsuna carried the box out the still open door and down the front walk to her car, Usagi with yet another box in hand following after a slightly surprised expression on her face as she studied her mentor. 

Approximately ten minutes and a total of five trips later the two women piled into Setsuna's silver van and after a brief stop at the local Starbucks set out on the hour long drive to the famous school's extensive campus. 

"So tell me again why you are doing this" Setsuna questioned turning down the radio as the station shifted to commercials, "I mean if St. Joseph's accepted you, you must have gotten into at least one other top-notch school" 

Usagi flushed red in embarrassment; it was true she had actually been accepted into two other schools, all co-ed so it would have been easy for her to go to them. 

"all right, you caught me" she admitted, eyes dancing with mischief "and I'll try to explain. I chose St. Joseph's not only because it's an excellent school, but as soon as I realised I'd been accepted I just knew I had to go there, even though my head was telling me I was being insensible, I just had a gut feeling that I was making the right decision." 

Setsuna raised an eye-brow in disbelief, and then with a shrug she turned the radio back up and turned her full attention back to the road ahead. 

~*~

Forty-five minutes later the silver van exited the free-way onto a two-lane country paved road,

"Keep your eyes open Usa, the school shouldn't be too far." Setsuna ordered as the pair looked out the windows at the vast country side with its boarder of towering mountains. The sprawling fields were dotted with cows, horses and other livestock, and the unpleasant scent of manure filled the air, causing both women to roll up their windows in a vain attempt to keep it outside the vehicle. 

As they passed the farm-houses and red barns, Usagi began to wonder if they were even in the right area, as the school was supposedly built near a lake, with a forest. 

"Look! A sign!" the blonde exclaimed in relief, as she read off, "St. Joseph's Academy, Take the next right" 

Good naturedly Setsuna complied, turning the van onto a road which passed under an iron arch. This road appeared to be no different from the other, as Usagi looked out her window to watch the grass billow in the breeze, praising the gods above that the manure smell had died down. 

The two-lane road stretched on towards the mountains, no signs of human inhabitation evident aside from the barbed wire fence running along the road on either side, and the familiar wooden poles to keep the electrical wires a safe distance from the ground. 

"This place sure is secluded" Setsuna commented, as they passed a sign informing drivers to turn right in order to reach the school, or go straight to who knows where. 

"Yea, talk about it" Usagi muttered, eyes still focused on the road ahead, as it slowly began to climb higher. 

For the next twenty minutes the road continued its winding assent into the mountains, scattered trees, turning into a full fledged forest, complete with occasional run-off streams, and waterfalls that rushed down the mountain side amidst the rocks. 

As the van exited a tunnel, it was bathed in light, as the girls found themselves staring in awe up at the towering mountain peaks

"Wow" the pair breathed, pulling into the view spot. "This is amazing" and it truly was.  

The pair looked down the from their vantage point to where they could see the copper roof of the school as it shimmered proudly near the bright blue glacier-fed lake, as it sat surrounded by the tall trees of the ever-green forest. 

"Oh my god Usagi, I can't believe you're actually going to school here. It looks like a hotel!" 

Usagi laughed, "Well, it used to be this Sir. Adam Goldwhen's private estate but when he died childless he wrote in his will that he wanted it to become a school so that "generations of youth would have the opportunity to learn in this pristine mountain environment" 

"Oh… well I suppose that was nice of him" Setsuna commented, then as she walked back to the van continued, "Let's get going or you're going to be late checking in" 

~*~*~*~ *~

laa di daa, a little boring I'm sorry, but please do **review** to tell me what you think so far. 

~ Galene


	2. chapter two: looking good

oy! I'm glad people are liking it so-far. It'll get less descriptive and more meaty as we go along, just I wanted everyone to know what the school and the surroundings look like. Besides, its good practice for me :P 

that note I made last chapter about the book: that book does exist! Kestrel's chosen, its totally awesome, and I highly recommend it ^_^

Thanks for all the reviews!! And here's chapter two, 

Chapter Two

The rest of the drive to the school was uneventful, as the women looked at the beautiful view, slowing down a couple of times to look at some mountain goats and elk. 

Yet, almost too soon, they had rounded the final bend in the road, and entered through yet another set of gates into a circular drive which wound its way up to the stone steps which lead up to the front entrance of the original Goldwhen mansion. 

Usagi's breath rushed out of her body as she stared at the elegance before her.

The building towered four stories high, built of pure-white stone which sparkled under the sun's light. Every window was framed with a black boarder, and the railings of the balconies stood out in the same dark hue. 

Upon arriving before the steps Setsuna parked the van, Usagi turning to her guardian stating quickly, 

"You're going to have to call me Brandon from now on" 

"Brandon?" Setsuna asked wondering why her friend would pick that name 

"So sue me, I liked it" Usagi shrugged as she got out of the Van to greet the man that was walking towards her, clip-board in hand. 

"Hello Sir" the man began extending a hand out to welcome her. Usagi took a step back surprised by the man's greeting, but quickly adapted, taking his hand in hers as she looked into his face, judging him to be in his early fifties by the lines in his face and greying hair. 

"Hello" she replied thanking the gods above that she had a mid-range tenor rather than a soprano as her speaking voice, it was one less thing to worry about. 

After dropping her hand, he picked up his pencil, and looked at her expectantly, "name and grade please" he stated 

"Oh yes, that's right! I'm Brandon Tuskanio, gr. 12" Usagi replied, as Setsuna came to stand beside her, 

"Hmm so he's the orphan here on scholarship excellent." He muttered, then turning his attention to Setsuna requested, "and who might you be?" 

"I'm Setsuna, his Mentor" The man lifted her hand, and kissed it, before turning towards the front entrance and calling, well roaring, "SAM come and help Mr. Tuskanio move his things to room 340, and be sure to find his room-mate"

A man in his mid-twenties at most came rushing out the front doors, dressed smartly in a black bell-boys outfit. As he arrived, pushing a trolley before him he immediately went to the back of the van, and began to put Usagi's many boxes upon the cart, refusing to let the two ladies assist him in anyway. 

"No thank you Mam, Sir, it's my job" he replied to their protests. "follow me now and I'll take you up" he continued striding purposefully back towards the front door, as another young man took Setsuna's keys and promptly drove off to park the van some-where, getting it out of the way of the other traffic. 

They followed the Bell-boy into the main lobby of the school, and were completely stunned at the magnificence of the interior. Straight ahead of them was a massive pine staircase leading up to the first floor landing. Looking up one could see all the way to the beautiful mural upon the ceiling, but sadly it was too far to discern.  Usagi stopped still, and turned 360° her eyes settling upon a massive fire-place, with seating all around, before shifting to the opposite side where glass doors stood shut, but unable to hide the site of tables beyond. 

"Hey there" a young voice sounded, causing me to turn and promptly look up. 

"Hi" the blonde replied unsure as to whom he was, or why he was even talking to her.  

"I'm Andrew, and I'm floor monitor, and one of the Grade representative, it's my job to greet all the new students in grade twelve and take them to their rooms." 

"Oh! Hello, I'm Brandon" she responded, careful not to drool all over the cute guy before me, as she knew he wouldn't be too pleased. "And this" the girl continued motioning at her guardian, "is Setsuna" 

"Welcome to St. Joseph's" Andrew stated politely, "well, come on, I'll take you up" he continued walking towards the staircase. 

Usagi glanced at Setsuna, and she glanced back, then they both shrugged and followed the handsome sandy-blond haired young man up the staircase and down a short hallway to where the elevators were located. 

"hmm, you're on the fourth floor, room 410" he commented, "they set it up that way you know, rooms and floors, its like that in the school building too." 

"The school building?" I repeated, 

"Yea the school is separate, this is just the dorms" he chuckled green eyes dancing,

"Oh... Sorry I've just never been to a school this big before" she commented thinking of her old school with its two floors, and two straight hallways with staircases at either end. 

"Really? Where did you go before?" 

"Cross-roads public high school"

"Man! I always wanted to go to public school… well really anywhere with girls" Andrew commented stepping into the elevator, "you got a girl friend?" he demanded Usagi-Brandon just looked blankly at him, gaze shifting to Setsuna. Thankfully he interpreted this to mean that she didn't want to talk about it with Setsuna around, 

"Tell me later" he mouthed, as the doors opened, to reveal a blue-carpeted cream hallway. 

Andrew stepped out of the elevator and led the two women down the hallway, to the room Usagi would be living in for the entire year. 

"Here we are, room 410" he commented, pushing the card-key into the slot of the lock, waiting for the light to turn green before pushing down on the handle and swinging the door inwards. "here's you key" Andrew continued before stepping back out of the room, "I'm just going to look for your room-mate, so go ahead and unpack." 

"Okay, it was nice meeting you" Usagi-Brandon called after him as he walked back down the hall towards the elevators. 

Setsuna and Usagi walked further into the room, and promptly noticed that all of Usagi's belongings were already there, piled up around the bed on the right hand side of the room. 

"It looks nice" Setsuna commented, as she ran a hand across the top of the carved maple foot-board. 

Usagi nodded, the room was wonderful with its plush navy carpet, smooth light-blue paint, and white curtains covering the sliding glass doors which lead out to the private balcony. After glancing about, she picked up one of her suitcases, and began to unpack her clothing, putting her school uniforms and other items which needed to hang inside the closet which she discovered on her side of the room, while Setsuna set up her computer on the wooden corner desk. 

The two women worked in silence, unpacking Usagi's personal effects, careful to hide any hints of her femininity inside the cardboard moving boxes at the bottom of the closet, or in her private safe. 

Nearly an hour passed before Andrew returned, 

"Yo Brandon, I'm back" he greeted entering the room

"Hey Andrew" Usagi started, her words dying on her lips as she turned around, her light blue gaze connecting not with bright green as she'd expected, but deep stormy blue. 

"This is your room-mate. Mamoru Chiba" Andrew had continued introducing the blue-eyed man. 

"Hi, I'm Brandon Tuskanio" she introduced herself, holding out her hand as she causally let her gaze run from the top of his head as he towered above her own 5'8inches, taking in his deep raven hair, strong tanned face, broad shoulders, lean muscular body, and long legs. She gulped, he was pretty damn fine. 

"Nice to meet you" Mamoru responded shaking her hand, as he felt her admiring gaze.  

"Well Brandon, as much as I'd love to stay, I better be getting back." Setsuna interrupted, judging that this would be a good time to leave. 

Usagi broke eye-contact with her room-mate, going to give her guardian a hug, "I'm going to miss you" she told the woman pulling back

"Call me if you need anything!" Setsuna said as she walked out the door, waving good-bye. 

The three "boys" stood in silence for a moment, just looking at one another. 

"Brandon, your lady friend is seriously hot" Andrew commented, turning to look at her. 

Usagi blushed red, steeling herself for round one of Boy-talk. "Uhh… yea... she does have really nice eyes…" 

Mamoru just shook his head, "god drew, your such an ass… she's could be the kids aunt or something" 

"Hey, I just call it as I see it, and that lady is fine!" 

"Should I be telling Rita that she has competition?" the dark haired man teased 

"Nah, not even she was as fine as Rita." Andrew commented after a pause.

Usagi just watched in wonder, running one hand through her short hair as she glanced from one guy to the other.  

"Well 'drew, I guess I better show Brandon here around" Mamoru commented, politely hinting that said individual should go. 

Andrew gave his friend a piercing gaze that clearly said, "Be nice" before he too left, calling, "I'll be back later to hear about that girl friend of yours!" 

Soon after Andrew left Mamoru sat down on his bed, unsure of what to do about his new room-mate; yea, he was going to show the guy around, but first they needed to talk, as he really wasn't all that thrilled with the situation as he would no longer be able to bring his numerous lady "friends" up to his room for some tonsil hockey. Not to mention he valued his privacy and having someone else in the room who could witness his restless nights was not on the top of his list of things that made him happy, especially not a someone that had a horrible habit of staring at him whenever they thought he wasn't looking. 

"So, Mamoru" Brandon began interrupting the young man's musings, "do you think you could show me around now? And I'd kinda like to pick up my schedule" 

"Yea, in a bit, but I think we should set some things straight first" Mamoru replied once again feeling Brandon's eyes on him. _What is it with this guy and staring at me?_

"Oh… like what? Bathroom time or something?" Usagi questioned in confusion

"Uh... sort of" Mamoru began then taking a deep breath continued, "look, I don't now why they decided to room you with me when they know I like my privacy, but since you're here you need to know I'm not interested, nor will I ever be so you can stop checking me out like I'm a piece of meat at the market" 

Usagi sat in a dumb-founded silence, her mouth opening and closing in astonishment, _he thinks I'm gay? How did that happen? Oh shit! Was I really staring that much?? _She thought

"Uhh… I'm not gay (1)" she said out loud

"Yea... right" Mamoru replied rolling his eyes as she crossed her legs where she was sitting on the bed. 

"I'm not!" 

"Whatever you say, I don't really care if you are. I just wanted you to know that I'm not interested, but there are a few guys around here that will be, so I'll introduce you to them if you'd like" 

Usagi glared daggers at him, "I am not gay!" she repeated, "and I'm not interested in finding anyone" 

"Okay…" whatever you say Mr. I'm gay but in denial" Mamoru commented, loud enough for Usagi to hear. 

"Ergh! Shut up! I can't believe I'm stuck rooming with a jerk like you!" 

Mamoru chuckled, standing up and moving towards the door to their mutual room, 

"Well, come on then Brandon, we better be going. Just you may want to learn how to sit without your legs crossed if you want people to take you seriously on that "I'm not gay" thing" 

With that last comment Usagi blushed scarlet as she realised that she had indeed been sitting like a girl. Her legs dangling off the edge of the bed, one knee over the other, hands resting in her lap, back straight. _Oh shit! I'm really going to have to work on this_ she thought, concentrating on walking like a guy as she exited the room, shutting the door behind her. 

"Hey Mamoru wait up!" she called, watching her ultra fine room-mate make his way down the corridor, and wondering how the hell she was going to keep her body's response to his masculinity under control. 

AN

I have nothing against people that are gay, bisexual, transsexual etc… if it makes them happy then hey! Why not? There are enough unhappy people in the world as it is. 

Well, there we go, this story is starting to head some-where! Let me know what you think… *loves reviews*

~Galene

Next chapter, a bit of a tour around the school, and an introduction to Mamoru's friends and all. 

Don't ask why I'm mixing the names b/c I can't remember the jap. Ones, and besides… it's an international school… *looks around*


	3. Chapter Three: Scheduling

Chapter three

Mamoru paused at the end of the corridor, leaning against the door as his room mate ran up. 

_Great, he's girly and slow_ he thought to himself as Brandon finally reached him, 

"rule one. Always leave at least twenty minutes to get to class in the morning" he commented as the blonde looked at him in astonishment, 

"Twenty minutes?? That's criminal! Just think of all the sleep I'm going to loose!" Usagi complained watching as Mamoru once again began to move down the hall towards the elevators,

"we'll pick up your schedule first, then I'll show you where your classes are."

"but.. what about lunch?" Usagi questioned just as her stomach growled

"we'll do that afterwards…besides none of the guys will be there for another hour or so." 

"but I'm hungry now" she mumbled to herself as she followed him out the boarding house's side into a  covered walkway.

"This is the fastest way to get to the school, and the warmest. Except that everyone uses it so it can be rather crowded." 

Usagi just nodded as she followed him down the corridor to the office, ignoring the sidelong glances of curiosity thrown her way. 

"Hey Mamoru, who's your friend" a tall lean incredibly sexy guy asked as he walked towards them, dark brown hair falling in layers about a strong featured face. 

Usagi gulped as he looked at her, his hazel eyes admiring as he looked her over. 

"Josh, this is Brandon my room mate, Brandon this is Josh" Mamoru introduced watching the his room mate turn red as Josh whispered something in his ear, one hand resting lightly upon the small of his back. 

Usagi stood still in a state of shock at Josh's actions, his voice suggesting that she meet him here later for a surprise still ringing in her head as she tried to think her way out of this situation, and fast.

"Uhh… thanks for the invitation" she mumbled stepping away from him, "but I'm not interested" 

She watched as he raised an eyebrow at her, before he smiled once again wandering off. 

"Fuck" she swore "why the hell does everyone automatically assume I'm gay?" 

Mamoru snickered to himself, denying her a response as he continued along the passageway with the fuming blonde after him. 

Upon entering the school building, Mamoru lead Usagi up a flight of stairs to the main Administration office. 

"Hey, Ms. Edwards" he greeted the elderly woman behind the desk, as he smiled at her. 

"Mr Chiba, it's so good to see you" she replied "I heard you have a room mate now, so I guess I won't be receiving any more of those delicious brownies you make" 

At this Mamoru laughed, while Usagi looked on bewildered, 

"nah, I think you will, but speaking of my room mate this is him" he stated pointing at Usagi where she stood just inside the door way

"Hello dear, what's your name?" Ms. Edwards questioned 

"I'm Brandon, Brandon Tuskanio" Usagi replied moving closer in order to shake the woman's hand

"Brandon… that's one of those Unisex names" the older woman commented to herself before continuing "I suppose you are here for your schedule" before rummaging through the paper mountain on her desk. 

"Here we are" she stated a few minutes later handing Usagi an envelope with the words "Brandon Tuskanio Grade twelve" printed on the outside

"Thank you" the blonde stated before moving towards a chair which had been pushed up against one wall to open it. 

"so, what are you taking" Mamoru asked as she pulled her schedule out

Usagi looked up at him for a moment, then began reading off her classes "English, Law, Biology, Comparative Civ, Math, Chem, and Drama"

"Come on then, I'll show you where everything is" the raven haired man stated as he walked towards the door, calling "I'll see you around Ms. E" before walking out

"Bye, come see me sometime"

"Thanks for your help" Usagi stated as she too headed out the door

"Good bye dear!" 

~*~

Back out in the hall way Mamoru beckoned to her, 

"This floor is also where all the English and Social Science classes are" he informed her, before heading back to the stair well and up another flight of stairs, 

"The second floor is all Math and Physics, the third is Biology, Chem, and the computer lab is up there." 

"oh… then where are the arts?" Usagi questioned as Mamoru led her across yet another walk way. 

"The arts are in this building here, art room, drama, band are all on this floor. The library is up one, and the gym and pool facilities are one down."

"oh…" she commented as her stomach growled

Mamoru laughed, "I guess we better go and get you some food" 

Usagi blushed, "I guess so" 

"The cafeteria is in the other building, first floor" he stated leading her back across the walkway and down the stairs to the cafeteria.  

As they approached the entrance Usagi took a deep breath, following him as he showed her where to pick up a tray, and warning her about which foods to avoid before steering her between the tables to where he usually sat off to one side. 

~*~

The next morning after an unexpectedly restful sleep Usagi awoke, rolling over to a sight that both shocked, and secretly delighted her. 

Mamoru was stepping out of the bathroom, his amazingly sexy torso bare for her inspection as he walked towards his bed in nothing more than a white bath towel. 

_Breath Usagi, breath _she chanted in her head as cornflower eyes hungrily took in his smooth caramel skin, six pack, long muscular arms, and his legs where they appeared from underneath where the white fringe ended just above his knee. He was hot. Sinfully so, and she found herself forced to look away before she did something she'd regret. Ie. Jumping him, blowing her cover, and proclaiming her undying devotion for just a chance to kiss the flesh that was so willingly modeled before her. 

_Stop it! You're acting like a hormone driven teenage ditz_ she scolded herself as she threw off the covers, gathering the school uniform as she made her way into the bathroom. 

"do you want me to wait for you?" Mamoru questioned just before she closed the door. 

"uh… if you want to" the blonde mumbled doing her best not to stare. 

"all right, then if you're ready in under 15mins I'll wait, if not… you know the way right?" 

"uh huh" she commented shutting the door to begin her morning routine.  

~*~

Twenty minutes later Usagi emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, and to her surprise and amusement found not only Mamoru in her room, but two other young men that she hadn't met. 

"umm.. hello?" she questioned as they all turned to look at her as she returned her belongings to their places

"oh, guys this is my room mate Brandon Tuskanio" Mamoru began "Brandon, this is Tony and Greg" 

After pleasantries were exchanged the other guys continued to stare at her making her extremely uncomfortable, as she wondered what on earth they were doing there. 

"so, you're also taking Law?" one of them interrupted her thoughts

"yea…"

"cool. Greg and I are also in that class, you'll love the prof. she's amazing" the guy, Tony, chattered on as he suddenly made his way towards the door.

"well, let's go eat… and then Greg will go with you to your first class"

"all right…" she replied looking questioningly at Mamoru. 

"hey, I just thought you'd like some help keeping the guys off" he whispered as they  followed his friends down to breakfast. 

"thanks" she replied walking away from him

"no problem"  he stated thinking  _but it's partially your own fault. Walking like a drag queen really isn't a good way to get them to leave you alone_

~*~

After a delicious breakfast of French toast Usagi found herself standing outside the Drama room with none other than Mamoru, Greg and the guy she had met in the walkway yesterday, Jason. At the moment said individual was trying to get her to talk to him, while she on the other hand was desperately trying to hide. 

"Good Morning Class!" an expressive voice drawled as a woman pushed her way through the crowd towards the entrance to the theatre. "Please do come inside, but leave your shoes here by the entrance!" she continued unlocking the door and opening it to reveal a short corridor with two doors: One to her spacious office where discussions were held, the other into the back stage area of the theatre itself.

Glancing at each other the students entered, prepared for the same speech they had received last year, and the year before, yet they knew this year would be different as the grade twelve's were responsible for entertaining the other students and would be putting on a play.  Of course the younger Drama classes put on their own productions, but they were usually comical pieces or exciting epics, where as the oldest students generally put on plays of tragedy or high drama. 

After everyone had removed their shoes and seated themselves in her office the "director" as she liked to be called pulled out her class list and proceeded to take attendance. Her smile widening as she read over the familiar names of her performers, until she came to a new name, 

"Brandon Tuskanio?" she questioned her head instantly popping up to see who would respond. 

"here" Usagi replied raising her hand a little to catch the "director's" searching gaze. 

"ah! You are new, excellent. I hope you have some acting experience" she commented her mind racing with possible roles (that is if he could act) for the effeminate student as she continued down the list.  

When she was finished the director stood, "as most of you know I am Ms. Beaufleur, the directress of the theatre department!" she introduced herself as she moved over to a pile of books that lay strewn about her desk 

"I know you are all anxious to hear what the play will be this year, and honestly I am excited to tell you. It is by the famous William Shakespeare, and will take great courage on your part to perform." Ms Beaufleur announced with a flourish of one long arm as she presented a pile of papers to the nearest student to hand out.  "I will be holding auditions for the leads starting next Monday, which will give you the weekend to look over everything. Romeo, and Juliet are on the first day, then Tuesday will be the Capulets, Wednesday the Montegues, other characters are Thursday. Seeing as I already know most of your skills quite well check back in the morning after the auditions to see if you have received the part." Here she paused to look around at the twelve members of her Drama class.  "is this satisfactory?" 

"yes Ms. Beaufleur" they all replied. 

Then with a smile and a flick of her wrist she sent them off in groups to write short scenes combining the funniest events of the groups summers. 

"you will be performing them for me at the end of this class." And with that everyone got to work. 

Not knowing what to do Usagi stood still watching as everyone else scattered into their groups. She could see that Jason was trying to get her attention, but was pretending that she hadn't seen him. If she really had to, she would grit her teeth and work with him, but she would rather not. Silently she stole a glance in Greg's direction and smiled pleadingly at him. 

He smiled back stating, 

"come on Brandon, you can work with Mamoru and me" as he motioned towards where Mamoru was already lounging in a corner, coiled notebook open, pen in hand. 

"Thanks" she replied breathing a sigh of relief as she churned over the events of the summer, trying to figure out what would qualify as the funniest event. 

~*~

Next Chapter

Play tryouts, and their funny little skit, along with raised suspicions 

~Galene


	4. chapter 4

Hello my darling reviewers, 

I am back! Alive, well… stressed no longer, and with more chapters! YAY! Hehee… ok… I'm going to be updating this as much as possible over winter break… so here we go! 

Chapter four

_Shit, shit, shit!_ _Why the hell did I have to pick the one where Mina and I were doing accents? Oh god! If I'd been smart I would have just chosen something else, and not be stuck up here in this silly costume!_ Usagi thought as her group waited its turn to perform their short collaboration of funny moments. She was beyond embarrassed, as she sat in her large traditional Bavarian style dress with a wig of red hair pinned up in buns covering her hair.

"Okay, Mamoru, your group is next" Ms. Beaufleur proclaimed, causing Usagi to grimace. 

"Why the hell did I let you guys talk me into wearing this thing" she muttered as she reluctantly followed her partners out. The instant she stepped out onto the stage, she froze where she stood waiting patiently behind the stage door as Brandon walked out to where centre stage was and froze in a position that was reminiscent of driving a car. Meanwhile Mamoru strode out to the right side of the stage, and gave a quick introduction. 

"In our skit, a lone individual has car trouble and pulls into a restaurant parking lot…" before moving off to take his position. 

Thankfully the embarrassment of dressing up like a Bavarian fruit cake was short lived, and fortunately it had the desired effect of making everyone laugh like crazy, although she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to live it down. 

For the days following the incident she was greeted by a chorus of "wine and strudel" whenever a member of the drama department happened to see her, and as for her admirers, their advances became twice as intense. After all, she had been prancing around in a fluffy short skirt showing off the full length of her beautifully tanned legs. 

Usagi was about ready to die of embarrassment. 

Fortunately for her, it was possible to escape from their taunting with the need to study lines for the upcoming auditions. Usagi was determined to play Juliet if it was the last thing she did. Play Juliet, and show these jerks how good of an actress she really was. 

When Monday finally came around, Usagi was excited. She had managed to memorize the famous balcony scene, and was longing to prove herself in front of all these "high society" boys, but she couldn't help feeling a little nervous. 

As the other actors went up on stage, she felt her heart sink. They were all so good, and she was seriously beginning to doubt her ability to out-perform them, and so with a butterflies fluttering in her stomach she stood as Ms. Beaufleur called her name. 

"Brandon, you're next." '

'I can do this,' Usagi thought. 'I gotta do this...' Walking up the stage, the other performer paused. "Good luck Strudel, if you need a skirt, I'm pretty sure we can find one for you."

"Nah, I'm good." Usagi said, keeping her anger on the inside. 'Don't say anything you'll regret. Just use the anger for more creative things like beating all their asses. Make them beg for forgiveness. That's right. I can do this.'

"Are you ready Brandon?"

She nodded as her eyes scanned the crowd for something that would give her the courage she needed to begin.

Taking another deep breath she released it, and began. Her words a soft sigh as they drifted in the silence of the auditorium. 

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" 

Then louder as she proclaimed, 

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Her voice taking on a slightly puzzled tone she continued, 

'This but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's a Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,

Nor arm nor face, (nor any other part)

Belonging to a man. O be some other name!

What's in a name? That which we call a rose 

By any other would smell as sweet;"

The class at in rapt attention as she concluded her Juliet's contemplations, her voice filled with wistfulness, 

So Romeo would be not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for thy name, which is no part of thee,

Take all myself." 

The auditorium was silent, so silent that if a mouse had crept from its whole they would have been able to hear it. 

Usagi looked out at her classmates where they stood with faces full of wonder, and smiled. 

She had done it; her best ever audition, and had left them all speechless. 

Slowly they came back to themselves, and the applause began, louder and louder as more students were shook free from their daze, and Ms. Beaufleur in the front row, her face was one big smile as she stood. 

"Brandon! That was MAGNIFICENT! I was enthralled, absolutely totally enthralled. You are our new Juliet!" she proclaimed. The students cheered, all that is except for one, and he was too busy gazing in awe at his co-stars undeniable talent. 

Yes, Jason was playing Romeo, and as he looked at Brandon his heart swelled in glee. Then coming back to himself he leaped up on stage to congratulate "Juliet". 

"Brandon! Congratulations" Jason proclaimed as he approached. 

Usagi smiled, "thank you" she replied

"I guess you and I will be seeing quite a bit of each other, extra rehearsals, kissing practice?" he added with a wink. 

Usagi groaned, _oh god… it would just be my luck, him as Romeo! _

"…. I doubt that will be necessary" she stated calmly. "Seeing as we are both experienced I'm sure we'll be able to perfect everything in the scheduled practices" 

Jason just smiled, whispering near her ear, "playing hard to get are we? Mmm I like that" 

Usagi shuddered, and pulled away, just a Greg's voice cut in, "Jason, why don't you leave off him"

"Yea, I thought you and Michael were a thing anyways" Justin commented causing Jason to flush red, and move off. 

Usagi turned to them, gratitude written in her every feature, "thank you!" she breathed, 

"No problem… it's obvious that he was making you uncomfortable." 

"Understatement of the year" she muttered as she slipped into a seat. 

Ms. Beaufleur stood then, her smile still in place, 

"Thank you everyone for coming out. Tomorrow are the Capulet auditions, and Wednesday the Montague's. Class dismissed" 

Usagi and Mamoru left the class together. 

"Brandon…" Mamoru began 

"Yea?" she replied

"I just wanted to tell you, you were very good today" 

Usagi smiled brightly "thanks!"

"you're welcome…" he replied as they continued down the hall. 

As they continued on together Usagi suddenly was hit with what she believed to be the greatest idea since sliced bread, 

"Mamoru… could you do me a huge favour?" she questioned

"Depends what it is" he replied, eyeing his room-mate with a cautious expression. 

"Do you, do you think that you could practice my lines with me? I know I should do it with Jason... but… well" 

Mamoru grinned, causing Usagi's breath to hitch in her throat as he replied "yea, no problem. I wouldn't' want to be around him anymore than necessary either" 

By that time they had reached their next class, and there was no more time for them to talk. 

Instead Usagi just smiled to herself, thinking, _I'm a sucker for torture aren't I… practicing the most romantic lines ever written, with the hottest guy ever, and he thinks I'm a boy. _

~*~

Please review to let me know if ur still interested

Thank you!

~Galene


	5. chapter five: Oh no!

@_@ *looks in shock* wow, Thank you SOOOOOO much for all the reviews! *huggles her reviewers* and look at this, nice me has a special reward for all of you! An ultra long chapter, with a nice little development :P 

Boe: no.. it is not ending at ch.4 it shall continue on and on until the ending! 

As for everyone that wanted More soon etc.. I hope this is fast enough… ^_^ 

Oh yea, n I apologize for any grammatical errors

~galene

Chapter 5 

 It was a week later, after all the parts had been assigned, and practice for "the masterpiece" as Ms. Beaufleur had dubbed it had finished for the evening. Back in their room however, Usagi and Mamoru were still rehearsing. 

"No! No!" Mamoru commented in frustration, as Usagi messed up yet another line. "You should sound scared, not angry!" he told her

Usagi sighed, equally frustrated, "I'm sorry, but I'm tired" she whined thinking _if I had known what a tyrant he was going to be I would have taken my chances in those extra practice times Jason offered. _ 

"Again!" Mamoru commented sitting down upon his bed as Usagi once again went over the lines in preparation. 

To her delight, just as she was about to begin the phone rang. 

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she questioned as Mamoru looked expectantly at her. 

With a scowl he picked it up, barking "hello"

He then proceeded to turn five different shades of red, and pulled the phone away from his ear. 

"My mother" he mouthed, as the audible yelling about proper phone edict carried over the line. 

Usagi laughed, as Mamoru cautiously returned the phone to his ear in a moment of silence, 

"Mother?" he tentatively questioned before going silent as she talked. 

"Yes mother, I understand"

"I'm sorry mother; I was just a little frustrated"

"My room mate kept messing up some lines for the play"

"Yes that's right…"

"Ok I'll ask" 

Mamoru then turned to Usagi, and placing his hand over the receiver questioned, "are you doing anything this weekend?" 

"No…. why?" she replied

"Well, my mother was wondering if you'd like to come to our Cabin this weekend… she wants to meet you" 

"Oh… I guess so" Usagi agreed, as Mamoru smiled at her. 

"Great," then removing his hand, "mother? Brandon says that he will come…" 

Usagi then turned her attention back to her script, yet was once again prevented from studying by a knock on the door. 

Standing she went to open it only to find Greg waiting there. 

"He's on the phone" she told him. 

"Oh... well, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come down to play some basket ball" 

Usagi blanched slightly. Yes, she could play, and play well… but she was still nervous 

_Come on girl, suck it up! _ She told herself pasting on a huge smile chuckling

"Well, I'm in… I've had enough of Juliet to last me a lifetime" 

"Great, tell Mamoru we'll be on the usual court k?" 

"Yep, usual court!"  She repeated, heading back into the room. 

At Mamoru's quizzical expression she pantomimed shooting hoops, even as she dragged her runners out from the back of the closet, and pulled them on. 

"Yes mother, we'll be there, but I really need to go now." 

"No, no, you know I love you... it's just that they guys want to play some basket ball." 

"All right then mother, I'll talk to you later." He stated, hanging up. 

"Yea, that was Greg at the door" Usagi said in the silence that followed, "wanted us to go play basket ball, and mentioned the usual court" 

"Mmm, sounds good to me" Mamoru commented already tying his shoe-laces. 

When they were both ready they headed out, and down to the court. 

"Hey guys" Mamoru greeted the group of "young men" that were standing around the court laughing

"Hey Mamoru, you ready to play?" they called back

"You bet…" then as if remembering her prescience "guys, this is Brandon my new room mate… Brandon these are the members of the school basketball team" 

"Oh… nice to meet you" she greeted them with a smile, as they eyed her. 

"So, do you actually play?" one of them, a guy a little over six feet with short blonde hair asked.

"Yea… do you?" Usagi shot back with a glare, slightly insulted 

"Oooo" someone mouthed from the crowd, as the pair continued a battle of wills. 

"Guys… let's just start the game, same teams as usual, Brandon's with us" Greg interjected to prevent an argument

"Right… let's do it" another guy agreed. 

Everyone separated onto the two halves of the court, and a coin toss commenced for possession the other side won, and after the coin was returned to a pocket the game was on. 

Within the first fifteen seconds of the game, Usagi assessed that the guys were good, but as she stole the ball from the blonde which had insulted her earlier and raced down the court, not good enough.  She managed to slip past the defensemen and in a lay-up scored the first points of the game. As the ball swished through the net, everyone paused to look at her. 

"What?" she asked "never seen a "swoosh" before?" 

Mamoru laughed, and soon everyone was laughing. 

Once everyone had caught their breath the game started up again, but this time Usagi noted with a smile, she had someone else checking her. 

They played until the bell rang for dinner, final score, 56-54 for Mamoru's team, and that night over dinner, Usagi found herself in a group of basket ball enthusiasts all urging her to try out for the team… a possibility she was seriously beginning to consider, that is until she remembered the concept of "the locker room" and how much fun that would be… 

_'Oh, this?'__ She comments pointing at the bandage wrapped tightly about her chest "nothing to worry about, it's just making my virtually flat chest flatter." _

_Yea… that would go over well wouldn't it?_' 

After dinner, everyone returned to their respective rooms to do homework, and to shower… 

Which in Usagi's case also to her delight, I mean horror, involved some torture of the wet, half-naked Mamoru variety. (yum)

~*~ 

The remainder of the week passed by quickly in a tedium of Class and homework combined with madcap Play Rehearsals (both in and out of class) and by the end of the week, Usagi was really looking forward to this little get-away.  Especially as it meant she could get away from Jason, who if anything was twice as persistent, and had taken to coming to the watch the basketball games she frequently participated in. Of course Friday afternoon finally came, she was more than ecstatic to be getting into the passenger seat of Mamoru's SUV and off to explore the great unknown. 

"So, Mamoru... how far is this place anyways?" she asked him as soon as they were out on the free-way. 

"Not far actually, only a 40min drive" 

"Oh… I didn't know that there was anything around here." 

Mamoru laughed, "Yea, well, there is actually a vacation town, called "Bear Creek". I've been going there for at least two weeks every summer, and two every winter since my parents bought a Cabin when I was six." 

"Must be nice…" 

"Yea, it is…" he commented. 

The pair was silent for the rest of the trip, just enjoying the view as they listened to some local rock station as it blasted the latest hits. 

~*~ 

As predicted, 30minutes later the pair found themselves entering the town of "Bear Creek", which in actual fact was not much more than a single mall, some restaurants, and a bunch of touristy stores that is aside from the many Hotels and usual residential area services. Yet they were not in the town for long as Mamoru took a left at an intersection, and Usagi was shocked at the sudden change in atmosphere. Rather than the openness of the town, they were once again in a forest, complete with yellow "wildlife crossing" signs, and a reduced speed-limit. 

"wow, scenery sure does change fast around here" she muttered to herself, as after yet another turn the car passed under a stone-archway to reveal a large rustic hunting lodge type building. 

"that was the hotel" Mamoru commented, as he continued down the road a short ways before making yet another turn, this time onto a driveway. 

"Are we here?" Usagi questioned, as she looked at the building before her. 

"Yea, this is my family's cabin" 

The blonde just stared more than a little stunned. This was not a cabin; this was more like a manor house out of some old movie. 

"Are you sure this is a cabin Mamoru? It looks more like a mansion" 

Mamoru laughed, "What do you mean? There are no servants, and only twenty rooms, not including the dining room, bathrooms, or the half-size ballroom."  He then proceeded to get out of the car as a woman appeared in the door-way. 

"only twenty" Usagi muttered to herself as she followed, still stunned at its magnificence." At least it's made out of logs" 

"Mamoru! Darling!" the woman stated as she came down the stairs towards them

"Hello Mother" he replied giving her a hug. "This is Brandon my room mate" 

"Hello" Usagi greeted her, shaking the pro-offered hand as she looked into familiar blue eyes _so this is where he gets them from _

 "Hello I'm Ms. Chiba. I hope my son hasn't been too annoying" she commented, her eyes sparkling

"No, not at all… we are actually getting along quite well." 

"Ah, that's excellent to hear. Now why don't you gather your things, and you can settle in." 

The pair did as she requested, retrieving their over-night bags before Mamoru lead Usagi up the stair to where she would be sleeping. 

"Wow, its big" she commented, looking around the rustic room, eyes settling on the bed with its raw-log head, and foot-boards" 

"Bigger than our room at school that's for sure."

"Oh... where's the bathroom?" 

"That door over there on the right" Mamoru informed her, pointing it our 

"Thanks…" 

"Well, my room is just across the hall if you need me…" 

"All right, I'm just going to unpack, and then I guess we should head back down or something" 

"Nah, Mother has probably already gone off to the hotel to play tennis and gossip with her friends" 

Usagi laughed, "Ok... then I'll just see you in a couple minutes, and you can show me what there is to do around here"

Mamoru nodded in agreement, before he left closing the door behind himself. 

Now alone, Usagi took a deep breath and dumped her stuff on the bed before going into the bathroom, she actually had had to go pee for quite some time. 

_Note to self, never embark on long car rides without going to the bathroom._

Yet our poor Heroine was in for quite a surprise, for as she as relieving herself she noticed something. It was the stuff of any girls nightmares, there was a little spot of blood in her underwear and she did not have anything with her… no pads, no tampons, nothing… and to make matters worse, she was miles away from anyone who she could ask to get some for her without blowing her cover. 

Struck with horror, she began to cry at her own stupidity, and lack of foresight… 

_What am I going to do!!!!_ She raged to herself…

_Ok, Usagi, calm down…check the cupboards, _she did this _damn... their empty_

_Use Kleenex then go to the store? …damn, don't know where the store is and Mamoru will wonder… and then I'd have to explain_

_Umm... his mothers room? … Don't know where it is, and yea… _

_F*ck, shit, f*ck, how could I have been so stupid!!! _

Heaving a deep sigh, she realised there really was only one thing she could do, and so gathering her courage she left the bathroom, exited her room, knocked on the door across the hall, and when Mamoru opened it asked him in a perfectly calm voice, 

"Mamoru, you wouldn't happen to know where your mother would keep her Feminine Products would you" 

Mamoru stared at her, a blank expression on his face and as her words sunk in, the blood rose, and he turned red. 

TBC…

~*~

what do you think? Shall I continue (j/k) I'm writing more never fear… going to try to update before I go to my grandparents over x-mas… 

Please Review!!! ß reviews make me write faster, more, and better! 

~galene


	6. chapter six: the reaction

Happy Holidays my darling reviewers… I'm truly overwhelmed at your response. Wow, never in my wildest dreams would I have thought to get so many reviews over such a short span of time.  It's just mind-boggling, and is making me love you all so very much.

 So much so, that I blew off doing some of my winter break home-work (big sacrifice (not)) to write this Chapter for you… 

So enjoy, and have a wonderful Christmas. 

*hugs all her reviewers, and anonymous readers* 

once again, I love you all, and thank you for your overwhelming support. 

~galene 

If I owned Sailor moon, would I have written Santa begging him to give it to me? 

Chapter Six : THE REACTION!

"fem-feminine products?" he choked out… "Why would you want those?" 

Usagi took a deep breath and knew she would have to explain everything

"I guess I'm going to have to tell you everything…" 

"…feminine products… I don't get it, is this some type of joke?" Mamoru asked still tinted red, and utterly confused. 

"Mamoru, come on" Usagi stated, taking his hand. "Sit down here on the bed, and I'm going to tell you a little story"

"….but…" she placed her fingers on his lips to quiet him. 

"Just listen, it will explain everything… you see, once upon a time there was a little girl named Usagi, and she lived with her Mom and Dad. Then one day while they were out in the car a huge truck crashed into the car, and the family were all taken to the hospital where the mom and dad both died. The little girl survived, and she grew up in an orphanage, being passed around from family to family until finally when she was sixteen her last foster parents agreed to let her go live near where Minako, and her mom were living. Ever since then she lived alone. Then last year, Usagi, being a very smart girl decided that if she wanted to get into a good university she should try to get into a private school." 

Mamoru looked at her, as if she had grown a second head, but she didn't stop. 

"Usagi got accepted into quite a few schools, but chose St. Joseph as it had the best reputation of all, yet knowing it was an all-boy's school she had to alter her appearance." Usagi finished, 

Mamoru was definitely confused, "I still don't' get it, what would this Usagi have to do with you?" 

Usagi sighed, _I guess I should just spell it out "Mamoru" she began taking a deep breath, "I need the feminine products, because I am the girl in the story, and I'm trusting you with this… if you tell, then I will be expelled… but if you don't, then I can stay. My future at St. Joseph's all depends on you" she concluded. _

Mamoru stared in shock; if what she was saying was true… he'd been sharing a room with a girl for the past two weeks. This brought him back to the first question she'd asked. 

"Come on" he stated, moving towards the door. "We can deal with everything else after… but if you really are having… err well… that... then I suppose we better get you something." He mumbled blushing red. 

Usagi smiled, "thanks…" 

Mamoru then left his room, and walked down a long hallway, which was adorned with pictures of hounds, and foul, and other such hunting scenes, as Usagi followed behind. At the end of the hall, he turned and opened the door to the master bedroom. Entering the room, he led her towards the master bathroom. 

"Well… if she has anything, it will most likely be in here…" he commented before leaving Usagi to search on her own. 

Sighing, the blonde entered the bathroom, and began to look, starting with the cupboards under the sink. Quickly concluding that there was nothing there, she moved on the upright cabinets, then the closet, and just as she was about to give up she spotted a basket, and opening it found exactly what she was looking for. 

That dilemma taken care of she slipped a few tampons into her pocket before going outside to have a talk with Mamoru. 

"Find everything?" he asked, as she sat down on the bed beside him. 

"Yes, thanks…" 

They fell silent. 

"So…" Mamoru began, "I guess you really aren't gay are you" 

"No…" 

"Lesbian?" he questioned

"No, I'm not…" 

"Oh… so I've been sharing a room, in which I wander around half-naked, and have been burping and performing other bodily functions in front of a woman for the past two weeks…?"  He inquired with a frown

"Yea… it's definitely been a learning experience" she commented.   

"I see… now could you explain to me again, why? And also how I mean if you're a girl shouldn't you… you know…" 

"Have breasts?" she finished for him. 

"That... and like curves and stuff…" 

Usagi heaved a sigh, "the why has to do with that story I told you earlier. I'm an orphan, and I wanted to get the best education I could and well St. Joseph's is the best."

"I see… you know you are going to be in sooo much trouble if Admin. Finds out…" 

"Yea... but they won't." 

"Not unless I tell…" he commented with a grin

"Are you going to?" 

"Hey, if you sleep with me… I won't say a word" 

"If you do that, I'll tell everyone you are gay." 

"Go ahead babe, it's a liberal world we're living in... besides I just say I'm bi, and more attracted to girls... and everything's great again."  

"Ass" she muttered

"No babe, that's you" he commented pretending to check her out. 

"Ergh! You're insufferable" 

"Come on Brandon, admit you it. You're at my mercy here" Mamoru half-joked 

Usagi glared, "fine… now seriously are you going to tell?" 

Mamoru pretended to be seriously considering the matter… "stay room-mate to a girl… or get her kicked out… girl room-mate, kick her out… as a red-blooded, loin-driven male I think I'm gonna keep the room mate" he stated

"Great… just what I always wanted, a sex-fiend for a roomie" 

They laughed. 

"So… how do you do it? Hide your chest I mean…" 

"Oh that…" and Usagi pulled her shirt over her head, to reveal the white bandage which pressed her relatively flat chest, even flatter. 

Mamoru stared in shock, not so much at the bandage, but at the creamy expanse of her rock-hard stomach, and the curve of her waist, then gulped thinking '_this girl's body is hotter than Brittany Spears'_

"Yea... so that's how I do it" Usagi shrugged, slipping the shirt back on, oblivious to Mamoru's staring eyes. 

"Wow, looks kinda painful…" 

"It is, but hey, at least now I won't have to wear it as much. I mean… I can take it off in the room, and I won't have to worry so much about getting up before you." 

"Well, I guess there are some benefits to me knowing" 

A long silence followed in which the pair sat looking each other in the eyes, then as if they had both realised what they were doing, they blushed and rapidly looked away. 

"Are you hungry?" Mamoru asked a couple minutes later, 

"Um…more thirsty" 

"Ok, then why don't we go down-stairs… and I'll show you where things are before I kick you cute little butt in a game of one on one out on the court" 

"Kick my cute butt?" Usagi replied with a raised eye-brow, thinking _is he flirting with me?_ "I think you mean before I kick your fine ass" 

"Oh, so now my ass is fine, rather than annoying…" 

"It being fine was never in question, nor is your "ass" annoying… just your inflated head" 

By this time they'd reached the kitchen, and as Usagi leaned against he black-marble topped island which stood in the exact centre, Mamoru went over to the massive black fridge and removed a bottle of Ocean Spray cranberry juice. 

"Hmph, just admit it…" Mamoru began, before stopping, a puzzled frown on crossing his features, "say… what is your real name?"

The blonde laughed, pulling the juice towards her, "It's Usagi you goose" 

"Oh..." he replied blushing, "I guess I should have known that" 

"Yea… now come on, are we going to play or what?" she demanded downing the liquid

"Hell yea, we're playing."  He replied, moving back into the front hall so they could retrieve their shoes before opening the closet where the basket ball was kept. 

Then having everything they needed the pair exited the cabin, and walked down the paved road to where the basketball courts were located.  As they walked onto the court, Usagi looked at Mamoru and smiled thinking, _I'm glad he's ok with everything… cause he really is a cool guy, (not to mention hot) yea... hot too… she repeated that thought __and well, maybe, just maybe… _

She didn't' allow herself to finish that thought. It was too crazy, too out there… After all, she was his room mate. 

~*~

Once again Merry Christmas, 

Now feel free to leave me a little review… consider it your gift to me, as this chapter was my gift to you. 

~galene

P.S. If you like this story, don't be afraid to check out my other SM multi-chapter fics (that is if you haven't already): Wavering of the Heart, and Walk to my Lovers Arms (this one is prob. My fav.)


	7. chapter seven: tampax, and plots

Hello All! Sorry I took so painfully long but I had a lot of University admissions to do, and other important life-maintenance stuff… buuuuuut here's the next chapter!!!

Sorry if it isn't overly exciting… but I swear on Usagi and Mamoru that the next chapter will be much much better. This is one of those leading into the better parts chapters… 

Huge Thanks to Aqua Rhapsody for nudging me along ^^ *huggles*

And to all my other reviewers… I would have slacked off if it wasn't for you 

Boy Talk

After a couple games of basketball, the pair retreated into the entertainment room of the cabin to sip their glasses of juice, and to plan their next course of action! 

"So, what do you want to do now?" Darien asked

"Uh… doesn't really matter" 

"… well, we can watch a movie, or play ping pong, table hockey, pool, video-games, you name it"

Usagi stared at him "um... how about we watch some TV… I kind of need to…" here she blushed a deep red, "go out to get more feminine stuff"

 Darien flushed, "oh yea… I kind of forgot about that" 

"So, yea…is that all right?" 

"Sure… just, um... Won't it be embarrassing, I mean… going out to buy that kind of stuff as a boy…" 

"Oh god... I forgot" Usagi commented once again turning red, as she leapt off the couch, and dashed back up to her room

"That was sudden" Darien commented, as she vanished from view, "but…I guess I should go and see what she's up to." with a sigh he heaved himself off the couch, and went upstairs, but at a slower, more leisurely pace. 

Down the pale yellow painted hallways, with their scattered portraits of long dead ancestors, up the spiralling staircase, and across the wide foyer, to yet another spiralling staircase he went all the while wondering what could have caused Brand- uh- Usagi to take off at such a rapid pace. Finally, he arrived at her door, listening for a moment to her voice within as she talked to herself, 

"Yes! I did bring it! Now, just to put it on, and a tad of this and that, and everything will work out just fine..." 

He knocked, calling, 

"Usagi, it's me"  

"Just a moment… I'm busy" she called back, scrambling into the bathroom, an article of clothing in hand. 

Unsure what to do, Darien waited in the hallway, his eyes studying the features of one of his who knows how many times removed grandfathers, according to the caption beneath the picture a "Harold" Chiba… how he got the name Harold… Darien did not know, as his family was originally from Japan. He shrugged off though as he resumed his pacing, assuming that "Harold" was just an English name he used, seeing as in the past, people weren't quite as open to "non-whites".  

"Usagi… are you all right in there?" he called once 15 minutes had passed. He was getting a tad worried, not to mention bored out of his mind. After all, how much fun is pacing a hallway and random visits into your room?  

"I'm fine… be out in a minute" a voice replied from behind the door. 

"Yea... right" the ebony haired man muttered to himself once again going into his room, where he could at least laze around on his bed. 

Finally, some time later, when Darien had nearly fallen asleep counting the bumps on his ceiling, he heard the door across the hall open. 

"I'm in my room?" he called not bothering to move, until he felt the bed shift as Usagi sat down. 

"So… what do you think?" she stated as he sat up before finally looking at her.

Darien promptly stared, his mouth moving up and down like some two-legged goldfish as he tried to make his brain process the sight before him. 

Usagi laughed, lightly and stood up. "Well?" 

"You look different" was all he could think to say, as he looked at his roommates more feminine attire. She had donned a pair of only slightly baggy jeans, and was wearing a white tank top. Her hair was the same as always, except it now had two bobby pins on one side to hold back her bangs, and she had applied some make-up. All and all she looked rather girlish, especially since she now had breasts, even if her hair was a tad too short for his taste. 

Usagi laughed in response to his comment, "well I suppose that's a good thing. I AM trying to look like a girl… reduce the embarrassment for our little errand you know"

"Our errand?" Darien said with a gulp. He had managed to avoid the dreaded "feminine products" thus far, despite having numerous girlfriends, and had kind of planned on avoiding that isle for a while longer.  "Um… do I really have to come along?" 

 "Yes… and don't even think of getting out of it… you are after all the one that knows where everything is."

"But… I'm a guy, and there is no way I'm ready to go down that aisle"

"Oh suck it up" Usagi stated, dragging him from the bedroom "if you are really that scared I'll let you wait in the car" 

"I'm not scared, just I'm pretty sure you can go down there on your own…" 

"Yea, yea, now put on your shoes, and let's gets going" 

With Usagi's last comment, Darien sighed knowing that there was no way he could get out of going along, and so finally resigned to his fate, he grabbed his car keys. 

They drove into the small town in silence each lost in their own thoughts until Darien pulled up in front of the local Shoppers Drug Mart. 

"Well, are you coming, or staying?" Usagi questioned as she slid out of the car.

Darien just stared at her with a 'what do you think?' look, before leaning back in his seat and turning on the radio. 

The blonde sighed, and sent him a heart-wrenching look. "Darien, at least come into the store with me. I mean, I don't know where anything is, nor do I know anyone here… you wouldn't want me to be harassed would you?" she commented turning off the radio as she glanced out the window to where a group of young men were standing, eyes clearly watching them. 

"Hey! I was listening to that" the ebony haired man commented, as he looked at her

"Please, please, please!" the blonde begged adorably until he was forced to give in. 

"Fine, but you owe me BIG time, and there is no way in hell that I am going down the isle." 

"Whatever just get your butt in the store."

After Darien had climbed out of the car, and locked it the duo crossed the parking lot towards the front door of the store, but before they could enter a voice called out from behind them, 

"Hey Darien, I see you found yourself a new girl." 

Darien paused, head jerking around to see who had addressed him. 

"Hi Bradley" he stated calmly smiling at his childhood friend. 

"You know these people?" Usagi asked quietly as Bradley walked towards them. 

"Yea, since I was a kid." He told her. 

"Oh, well… I guess I'll go in and get my stuff" she trailed off about to walk inside, but before she could get any further Darien placed a hand on her arm. 

"Just wait a few minutes and I'll come with you." he told her, inwardly cursing his courteous tendencies, i.e. his ability to pass up this opportunity to avoid embarrassment. 

"Darien, long time no see" Brad commented as he and Darien shook hands. 

"How have you been?" the raven haired man asked

"Oh pretty good, Meg and I've hooked up since you left" 

"Oh.. That's cool" he commented smiling at his ex, a tall raven-haired girl with unusual emerald eyes. 

"So, who's the chick?" commented a blonde haired guy.

"This? This is my room mate's sister, Usagi" 

"Oh, and the room mate is?" questioned another girl in the group eyes darting around as if he would pop out from under the picnic table

"He's sleeping right now" Usagi replied before Darien could answer, "I think he's getting the flu, and I forced him to rest"

"Aw, how sweet of you" the blonde stated plopping down on aforementioned table.

Usagi shrugged, "well, I'd rather he didn't get sick after all" she commented before turning her attention back towards the conversation between her roommate and his friend. 

After fifteen minutes, Usagi was beginning to get more than a little bored, and more than a little worried. 

It had been a couple hours, and well… everyone knows what happens if you don't change your protection, and so reluctantly she tapped his arm. 

"Darien… do you think we could finish the shopping and head back, I'm feeling a bit tired and I want to check on Brandon" 

"Oh.. Yea, sure" he stated, as his friend looked on, wondering just what the deal was between the two. 

"I guess you better be going, but talk to you later?" Brad stated as his friends all stood up from where they had been waiting. 

"Yea, I'll give you a call" 

"Great, see ya" 

The group walked off, leaving Usagi and Darien to enter the store on their own.  

Once inside Darien quickly lead her towards where the isle was, and pointed keeping his gaze averted from the glaring labels declaring, 

Tampax ultra thing, Maxi super protection, three in one care before he became, in his opinion, scarred for life. 

"Baby" she whispered as she left him to amuse himself while she found what she needed. 

They emerged ten minutes later, Usagi chattering on about the great deals the store had in the forms of feminine protection she had purchased in a successful attempt to freak her roommate out. He had after all been horrid in the store. (at least in her opinion) flirting like mad with the women in the make-up department, saying that he'd introduce them to his room-mate, and thoughtlessly agreeing to double date sometime. 

"You are so dead when we get back. I cant' believe that you actually agreed to double date!" 

"Aw, come down Brandon, just because I took her number doesn't mean that I'm going to go through with it." Darien informed her with a devilish smile as he parked the car in the driveway. 

Usagi just stared after him, "why don't I believe him?" she asked the garage 

As Darien's wicked laughter continued, he had in fact agreed, what he would not tell his roommate was that they were meeting up with them that very night at the town's most popular nightspot for young people… i.e. the lakeshore. 

_Hahaaha take that __Brandon__ for all the times you have seen me naked, it will be a little bit of payback…_

Of course if he had thought about it some more, he may have realized just what a bad idea this would be. Hot roommate, and sexy clothing… trust me, they are not exactly the best things for maintaining mental purity.  

~*~ 

Sorry, about the blandness of the chapter and the long wait. I had to decide which direction to take the story, but with some help from Aqua Rhapsody, all is wondrous! 

Please Review!!! 

And don't be afraid to check out my other story Build my Heart! 


	8. chapter eight: the dancer

Millions of apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I've been rather distracted with school, and then Harry Potter came out and wham! Got a ronxhermione story idea…

Thanks so much for the patience, and I hope you enjoy… the long awaited

Chapter eight!

After fixing her protection problem Usagi scampered down the stairs dressed comfortably in her PJ's.

_I guess his knowing isn't all bad, at least I can actually dress comfortably and without that atrocious taping. _

"So, Darien, you up for helping me with my lines?" she questioned sweetly, flopping down in a large leather chair.

In response, the young man flicked his gaze from the TV screen to glance at her,

"I'd love to babe," he teased, "but we've got a date in half an hour"

"A date?" Usagi repeated suspiciously

"Yea, I told those girls at the drug store we'd go clubbing with them and their friends"

"Oh…and what if I don't want to go?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm, I suppose I could just tell Jason why he shouldn't be hitting on you…"

"You asshole" the girl growled, "that's blackmail"   

"Really? I had no idea" he replied smiling innocently, even as she glared darkly at him.

"Ergh, well then Mr. big idea... What the hell am I supposed to wear?"

"mmm, I'm sure we can find you something... after all, my mom's kept all her old clothing since the 70's just encase the fashions return"

Usagi just blinked, thinking, _the 70's?!? ew… lord save me from the disco age _as he pulled her through the house to where his mothers clothing was stored before leaving her to try to find something amongst the millions of designer outfits hung carefully on hangers.

 Finally after much searching Usagi managed to find something from within the last three years amidst Darien's mother's vast wardrobe. After nearly 20mins of deliberation, the blonde was satisfied with the way she looked, and so she went down-stairs to meet her lounging room-mate.

"so, you're finally ready" he grumbled flicking off the TV as she entered the room.

Usagi glared at the back of his head in response, as she slipped a long black coat over her slender figure, before putting on a pair of heels.

"let's just get this over with" she muttered as she walked towards Darien where he stood near the door.

"hey, you don't have to pretend to enjoy this on my account" the raven haired man commented as she passed by him on her way to the garage.

Usagi didn't reply, instead opting to glare darkly at him, and anything else that happened to cross her path. 

The drive to the club looked like it was going to be a silent one as Usagi was royally pissed at Darien's lack of consideration, and well, Darien he was just focused on not pissing her off even more (a noble pursuit given his current position).

"so how much further is this place" Usagi broke the silence some time later

Darien glanced at her, before cautiously replying, "Another 10 minutes" 

They lapsed into silence once more.

Finally, they pulled up in front of the club, Usagi not bothering to wait for her companion as she headed towards the front door, only pausing a moment when Darien placed his hand on her shoulder.

"we'll do whatever you want tomorrow" he whispered by way of apology.

Usagi nodded, as the pair moved towards the tables ringing the dance floor.

They had been there for about 15minutes, and were still slowly sipping at their first drinks when Darien's acquaintances from the store arrived.

"Darien!" they gushed, sliding into the booth, as one of the girls, a raven haired beauty continued, "we thought you were bringing your room-mate"

"yes, well… he's not feeling very well right now, so I brought his twin sister instead" Darien explained as he motioned towards Usagi.

"oh! It's so nice to meet you!" the other girl stated holding out a hand, "I'm Emily"

"and I'm Rebecca!"

"I'm Usagi, nice to meet you both, I'm sure" Usagi commented, taking another sip of her fruity concoction as an uneasy silence settled over the group.

"well then ladies… why don't we go dance?" Darien suggested gulping down the last of his drink before offering his arms to the two girls.

"see you later" Emily called back, as the trio weaved their way through the crowds, leaving a rather annoyed blonde behind.

_He's such a jerk, what does he expect me to do here? _She thought to herself as she swung around on the stool to face the crowd. _I didn't want to come in the first place, and now look at me, lounging about the bar like some kind of looser. Oh well… may as well hit the floor, at least dancing will kill some time. _

And dance Usagi did, her body moving seductively with the beat as she spun, twirled, and generally became one with the music. Oh, and what a site to behold, her figure lean, legs long, and face a mask of euphoria half-hidden by shadows. Looking at her, seductively joyful movements one would think that she was making love to life itself.  

In lay-mans terms she was pretty damn fine, and the men (and some of the women) in the building were all taking notice.  In fact she'd gathered quite a crowd of people, some more daring than others would move up to join her in her dance for a time, but always at the songs end they would retreat. I guess they could tell that although she allowed their intrusion into her world of music and rhythm, they were not a part of it, and so moved away to let her resume weaving her seductive spell alone. 

Darien, who had been dancing with Emily and Rebecca, was completely oblivious to his room-mates activities, and only really noticed the crowd when Rebecca remarked,

"I wonder what's going on" as she paused to glance at the circle of people amassing near the middle of the floor.

Darien just shrugged, assuming it was break dancing, but being the curious people that they were, Emily and Rebecca insisted that they investigate. With a sigh, he followed his companions to the fringe of the circle listening as they asked what was happening.

"this girl dancing, she's awesome!" came a shouted reply

Now even more curious, the two pushed their way through the crowd dragging a certain raven haired man behind until finally they could see the mystery dancer in all her shadowed glory.

The beat pounded low and sensual through the strobe-lighted club, its rhythm quick, but his heart beat quicker, for there in front of him, face hidden by shadows was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Darien swallowed hard, as a shuddering breath left his lips even as dark-blue lust-infused eyes skimmed over the girl before him.

She was breath-taking.

She was enticing.

He couldn't resist.

Slowly he moved forwards as the music changed, its beat still steady, seductive in its rhythm. The dancer's movements teasing even as he placed a questioning hand upon her hip.

She continued her dance, ignoring the staring eyes as she threw back her head and laughed inwardly. Her dance was no more than her love for life expressed the best way she knew how, but usually Minako was there, and together they would weave their spell. Together they were untouchable, alone a magnet, and as she felt yet another presence come up behind her she never paused, not even when a warm hand brushed against her hip in a silent question.

Her response was to simple move closer. She always let them come, let them dance with her for a bit always knowing that they would move away, and she liked it that way. Yet this time, as the dancer began to move with her, she knew something was different. His motions were smooth and steady hands knowledgeable as he slowly began to tame her wild dance, even as he adjusted his own.

Curious as to whom her partner was, the short-haired blonde sneaked a glance at her companion, and then all hell broke loose as her heart pounded wildly in her chest as if it were an animal caged against it's will.

It was Darien, his eyes closed as he moved, simple feeling the music, and from his expression she knew that he had no clue as to who she was.

It was a split second decision, but as the music changed, she quickly moved away. Sliding into the crowd like a shadow, thankful that the lights were low enough to obscure facial features and clothing colour.

On the floor, Darien continued his dance for a moment, before his eyes fluttered open.

She was gone, all sign of her figure lost in the pressing crush that was the dance-floor of the night club.

Darien didn't feel like dancing anymore, he just wanted to go home.  

aw, poor Darien, he's such a block-head in this chapter pats his head

sorry again for taking decades to update, and for the shortness. As I said earlier life got in the way!

anyways, leave comments please, and I promise to update sooner. (but only if ppl. Are still interested)

galene


	9. chapter nine: return to school

Hello my lovelies!

Hope you don't mind my calling you that :P but you're reviews are so heartening, and I always feel bad when I take so long sighs

This is just a re-post I had to change the ending of this chapter so that I could take the story in the right direction. (right meaning way I've finally decided to go) So, if you've already read this chapter you can pretty much skim to the end.

I don't own Sailor moon! (no duh)

**Chapter nine**

That evening the duo was not only too tired to practice lines, but so distracted by their thoughts that they could hardly maintain a conversation, and so shortly after arriving "home" they went their separate ways.

In the guest room, Usagi's mind was in a state of complete and utter turmoil.

_He danced with me! But why? Why did he do it? Was it some kind of joke?_ She wondered second guessing her earlier assumption that he hadn't known who she was. _Did he enjoy it as much as I did?_ That thought brought a blush to her fair cheeks as she remembered the way that they were dancing with barely a space between them. _Heh__, stupid question girl… you know he liked it…but it will it happen again? _

Sighing slightly she laid back on the bed, her head cushioned by the pillow as she stared up at the ceiling, her mind guiding silent fingers as they unconsciously retraced the pattern of his fingertips over the outline of her body. Until her breathing slowed and eye-lids shut as she finally drifted into sleep.

Darien was not so lucky; sleep seemed to elude him as he desperately tried to figure out who the mysterious girl could be, but every time he thought he was getting closer a name eluded him. It was strange, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt that he should know her, and bizarrely it had something to do with the way she had smelled. Yet unable to identify the exact source of that familiar smell, he decided to give up and take a shower, hoping it would relax him enough so that he would be able to catch at least a few hours of sleep before the drive back to the school.

The next morning Usagi was decidedly tight lipped about the previous nights dancing, and refused to answer her room-mates inquiries into what she had done that night after he had left the table.

Darien, not too sure what to make of her refusal to speak found his thoughts turning back to the mysterious dancer, and wondered if his room mate had also met someone, except he had a vastly different outcome in mind than the one he experienced.

"is something wrong?" Usagi, now dressed as Brandon asked noticing the dark scowl on the drivers face.

"it's nothing" he replied, turning on the radio.

Usagi sighed, she could tell that he was preoccupied with thoughts of something, and so having nothing else to do but pull out her copy of Romeo and Juliet in order to continue memorizing her lines.

The distant atmosphere between the room-mates continued over the next few days. In public they seemed the same as always, joking with each other, playing basket ball, and basically acting as if nothing had changed, but in the confines of their room, things were different.

Usagi no longer bound her chest flat at night, and often removed the tape the instant she was away from prying eyes, opting to wear a baggy sweatshirt instead so that if anyone came in unexpectedly they wouldn't be able to notice the difference. Darien too was different, he was careful about changing completely in the bathroom, and no longer chattered on about girls. In fact, Darien didn't say much about girls to anyone anymore, as his thoughts would consistently return to the mysterious woman in the club, and the way that she had masterfully seduced him with nothing more than a single dance.

The distance between them could not last forever as they were both working on Romeo and Juliet and the practices were becoming more and more frequent.

"Ah Brandon, Darien just the people I was looking for" Mme. Beaufleur gushed as they entered the theatre for rehersal.

The room mates shared a glance as the essentric teacher continued,

"Darien, you must help your roommate with his lines. Every night, for at least an hour you shall don the mantle that is the great lover Romeo, and with the words of the great playwright seduce your lady"

Darien raised an eye-brow as Usagi stifled a giggle, _if only she knew how true her words were_

"um.. shouldn't she practice with Jordan?" the raven haired man inquired.

"Non!" the drama teacher exclaimed clapping her hands for emphasis, "you are to be the understudy, and must know the lines. Besides, Romeo and Juliet must not be overly familiar, it will ruin the atmosphere"

Usagi rolled her eyes wondering how practicing lines with the real Romeo could do such a thing, after all they were actors, and as such should be able to keep up the required fronts.

"uhh, okay" Darien uncertainly agreed praying hard that nothing would happen to Jordan.

"Wonderful!" the woman commented flicking her hand in dismissal as she turned to the blonde "Now Brandon you must remember to be girl-ish, your footsteps light, motions graceful. No plodding, and jerkiness, you are the belle of the ball, most beautiful woman in all Verona."

"Brandon" nodded in understanding, "most of all, you are desperately in love, but afraid at the same time, he is your enemy! Now, go!"

The girl-uh-boy scuttled off to the stage where Jordan was already waiting.

"From the top!" the director roared in a most unlady-like fashion as the actors took their places to once again go over the fateful ball scene.

Later that evening, Darien, Tony, Greg and 'Brandon' all stumbled out of the theatre, thankful that they had finally been set free.

"gawd I thought I'd die of hunger" Usagi/Brandon groaned as her stomach rumbled loudly in protest to its empty state.

"so did I, she was totally insane tonight" Greg agreed as they meandered into the cafeteria, thankful that there was still food available despite the fact that dinner was over nearly two hours ago.

"here you go dears" the old cafeteria woman stated as she handed over their plates, "I was told to keep something hot for the likes of you"

The group said their thanks, trying hard to stare in dismay at the oddly coloured purple mush in their bowls.

Still not daring to speculate as to what the purple was they ate in silence, too tired for conversation but the silence didn't last long, as soon Andrew stormed into the room waving a poster.

"Ah! There you all are" he greeted with a smile, "I have some news, they've finally scheduled the annual Halloween ball."

The boys just stared before Greg broke the silence,

"really?" greg questioned

"Yes, and best of all, they drew our floor name, so we don't have to decorate!" 

"you mean, we don't have to hang streamers?" Tony asked in amazement

"no"  
"no, countless hours of sweeping?"

"nope"

"HALLELUJIAH!"

Andrew laughed, "yep, instead we get to "discuss ideas" with the girls and order people around"

"all right!" Greg exclaimed grinning broadly.

"yea, that's right, and you guys better hurry up, there is a floor meeting in like… oh five minutes"

The guys all nodded their comprehension as a totally baffled Usagi whispered

"Girls? Halloween ball?"

"yea Brandon" Darien began emphasising her male identity, "it's an annual event and a real big deal. You don't know how many of us have had parents who met at one of these events"

"oh my god" she breathed resting her hand on her cheek as she massaged her temple.

"yep, you better be ready to flirt"

I hate filler chapters, but alas… they are necessary.

Thanks to everyone who reviews, much appreciated

galene

next chapter is ¾ of the way done. It should appear within the next couple of days!


	10. Chapter ten: phones and plans

Hey everyone, I know my writing style has changed from the beginning of the story… and if you dislike it, I'm sorry. But I just can't help it. Anyways, here is a long awaited chapter, and another will follow hot on its heels as it is already half-written and will most likely be finished by the time the first of you read this.

Love you all, and thanks for your patience.

Galene

Chapter Ten

The next day, Usagi woke up to the very pleasant sight of a half-naked room mate rummaging through his dresser for a clean dress-shirt, and promptly blushed bright red before rolling over to face the wall. 

"Oh, so you're awake now" Darien commented walking towards her bed, "I was afraid I was going to have to enlist the help of a cold bucket of water"

"You wouldn't dare" Usagi hissed, eyes flashing as she met his gaze.

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"Don't even think about it"

"aw, but it's too late for that, I've already thought about it… images of you soaking wet, sheets clinging…"

"Pervert"

"Hey, I'm not the girl in a boy's school"

Usagi continued to glare at him muttering "jerk" under her breath as she stumbled into the washroom where she promptly shut the door on the sounds of her room mate's wild laughter.

She emerged fifteen minutes later, all aspects of her disguise in place, set on scolding her room mate for his immature behaviour, to find him on the phone, and looking more than a little uncomfortable.

Raising an eyebrow in inquiry Darien made a shooing motion with his hand indicating his desire for her to go to breakfast with out him.

Shrugging, she did just that, her ears perked for any clues as to who was on the other end of the line.

"What? You don't have to come for me… no, no, no, I'm not avoiding you" she heard him stutter just as she closed the door.

_So, he's not always the calm cocky ladies man he makes himself out to be… _the blonde thought with a secretive little smile.

Classes that day dragged on like never before. Usagi was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate as her thoughts kept turning to ideas of how to escape the ball unscathed, and her lines in the play.

Darien also felt his mind wandering, except his problems were arguably more severe. His parents had sent him another letter outlining the importance of the annual ball, and requested that he acquaint himself with some suitable young ladies.

Suitable meaning, wealthy, well connected, and if possible beautiful, as in the eyes of his parents, it was his duty to be engaged, if not married before his twenty-fourth birthday.

Then matters had gotten even worse when the heiress to the Van Horn fortune had called, the two had known one another for a long time, and had even dated. Darien knew that she liked him, a lot, and that both his, and her parents would be overjoyed at a marriage merging their family businesses. Unfortunately, the young lady in question was exceedingly proud of her wealth, and had a bad habit of treating those with less money than her like dirt, a habit that seriously rubbed Darien the wrong way.

In truth he was totally stuck, and so when he returned to his room later that night he paid his room mate no mind, opting to go straight to bed.

His unusual behaviour didn't help to ease Usagi's curiosity, instead raising more questions as to what was going on with him.

But she didn't ask, it wasn't really her place, and so instead she called up Minako to tell her about the ball in the hopes that her good friend would be able to find some-way help her out.

The day for the ball continued to approach, and as it did Darien became quieter and quieter as he retreated further within himself. Though, Usagi had to admit he was putting up as good front, he talked and joked with the other guys, but when they returned to their room she could tell that he was brooding. Questions as to what was bothering him only seemed to drive him deeper into his shell. His refusal to answer only flamed her curiosity as more and more frequently she would find him on the phone, or carefully pouring over a letter, but she still didn't receive any answers as he silence her curious glances with a penetrating look that clearly said _It's none of your business_

Ms. Beaufleur on the other hand was becoming increasingly eccentric. The play was all she thought about, and she would exclaim with increasing frequency how "little" time they really had left, little being all of five months before dress rehearsals became an absolute must. Though the most bizarre part of all was how frantic she was in her search for perfection. She truly was a slave driver with four-ten hour practices every-other day, and insistence that the understudies and leads practice everyday with their assigned partners. Another bizarre thing, one that Usagi was intensely grateful for was her insistence that she and Jordan not partake in any sort of intimacy. She felt it would ruin the mood as in the play they were strangers until that first night, although Jordan, who did not agree with their instructress, was becoming persistent in his advances.

"So, Brandon, are you going to the Winter Ball?" Jordan questioned rushing to catch up with her as she left the drama room.

"I wasn't planning on it" Usagi/Brandon replied subtly trying to remove her hand from his.

"Why not?" he pouted

"Well, I was going to go home early seeing as the ball is after exams and all…"

 "But... you should stay, it'll be fun… Right Darien?" Jordan gushed looking for some support. Unfortunately he picked the wrong person, as said person wasn't even paying attention and therefore just answered with a half-hearted,

"Yea…"

Jordan however leaped on his agreement, "see Darien agrees with me, you should stay!"

Usagi heaved a suffering sigh, "but I really wanted to get home early…"

"Aw, please" here Jordan tried his hand at puppy eyes,

Usagi groaned

"Come on, if you stay I'll go to the dance with you and protect you from all the big, bad girls"

"Look Jordan, I'm sorry but I can't"

"Why not" he whined

"My friend is coming to pick me up right after exams, and then I am going back to their place over break"

Sighing in disappointment Jordan let the matter drop muttering "fine" under his breath as he stalked off down the hall in the opposite direction.

As she watched him go Usagi felt a little bad, but it was true, she really couldn't go to the dance, well, at least not as a boy… as Minako was coming up so that they could go together just like she had promised.

Besides, she really didn't want to go there as a boy and risk having girls not only a) flock all over her and try to figure out what she was the heir to and b) realize that the person they thought was a he, was really a she.

(was going to end it here, but decided to add the rest as a little teaser)

School continued on as normal, with stressed teens studying for exams, and over worked drama members struggling to stay awake in early morning classes.

Things were still a little off between Usagi and Darien, as he was still hiding something from her, and she was having trouble hiding how much his unwillingness to talk to her about his problems hurt, but she had mentally decided to give him some space, after all she really didn't have any right to know seeing as they were only friends. But, the more she thought about it, the more she couldn't help realizing that she knew next to nothing about him, except that he loved drama, was wealthy, intelligent, and good looking to boot. (she also had a suspicion that many of those calls and letters had to do with his parents desire for him to marry a particular someone. Of course that was all speculation and tidbits that she'd picked up off of other friends and eaves-dropping).

Soon enough the weight of exams hit leaving the girl little time to think of anything other than the wonders of factual data required for passing her courses. She spent hours cramming as much as she could into her brain, and when she wasn't cramming, she was talking to Minako ensuring that the last few details of their plan was in place, right down to the exact spot in which she was going to wait for Usagi to emerge from the depths of the school.

"you sure you got it? Front lounge, beside the central fireplace"

"yea, usa for the thousandth time I know where I'm going"

"great, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then around 4?"

"yea, yea, now go and study you dough-brain god knows you'll need to"

"hey! I'm only hopeless in math"

"and science…"

"ergh.. bye I'll see you tomorrow"

"sure thing hun, see ya"

Winter ball and more on Darien's dilemma coming up in the next chapter. Also Usagi and Minako's adventures at the dance… aka how Darien finds out who he really is infatuated with.

(ponders) will anyone review… or was I being too long and evil with my updating :P

galene


	11. Chapter eleven: marriage expectations

(Waves hello) I DID IT!!! I updated twice in a week!!! (Feels very proud of herself)

Thank you ever so much for all your reviews! They really helped me keep my act together!

Special thanks to Final Stillness of Saturn for your comment about my poor quotation punctuation. I was just being lazy, so hopefully it's better now. And to Aqua Rhapsody for their comment about my writing fluidity. To everyone else, your reviews always make me smile like crazy seriously, if I could find a way to bottle them or something I could make millions selling them as a non-harmful albeit addictive drug.

And I apologize now for the filler-ness of this chapter… but it does have some important info. On our angst ridden Darien.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

The next day at promptly ten-to-four in the afternoon "Brandon" entered the large central lounge carrying her suitcase. As she walked towards the central fireplace she gazed around keeping her eyes open for her blonde city-girl of a friend.

"What am I doing" she murmured to herself knowing that it was silly to be looking for her.

"She'll be at least ten minutes late… she always is" the blonde continued as she/he plopped down on one of the many cozy sofa's to wait.

As predicted, and therefore right on schedule a flurry of blonde hair and long yellow-clad arms appeared in the doorway to the lounge at precisely ten-minutes after four, and as the figures blue eyes alighted on the head of short blonde hair a beautiful if slightly loud voice exclaimed,

"Brandon!" breaking the comforting silence of the room "it's so great to see you!"

And then "Brandon" was caught up in a tight embrace as the same voice whispered,

"Hey Usa, you ready to go?"

Usagi just laughed, "It's great to see you, but let's get going before anyone I know comes down and asks me about my 'girlfriend'"

Giggling, the pair exited the building, loaded up Usagi's luggage and drove off towards town where Minako had acquired a room for the next couple of days.

"So Usagi, do you mind telling me why you insisted on being so secretive about this." Minako commented as she drove

"mmm?"

"Well, you know, why you couldn't just change in your dorm room or something, after all, you said your room-mate knows about your being a girl and all"

Usagi hmmed as he gazed out the window into the distance, "just because he knows I'm a girl, it doesn't mean that he sees me as one."

The long-haired blonde laughed quietly to herself, "So you like him do you?"

"Yea… but I don't stand a chance. He's going to marry some rich socialite, and that will merge not only his family, but his wealth with that of another family."

"Not necessarily Hun, how do you know he won't marry someone else?"

Usagi's eyes got distant as she thought about all the clues she'd picked up over that last few weeks, as she allowed herself to whisper softly "I just know"

Minako didn't bring it up again, understanding that her friend felt more for this room-mate of hers than she let on, and the thought that he may not feel the same was something that Usagi didn't want to think about.

* * *

Back at the school Darien was supposedly relaxing now that his exams were through, and at a first glance he did appear relaxed sprawled out on his bed. That is until one noticed the phone tucked beneath his ear and the frown creasing his brow as his mother talked.

"Hello Darling" she innocently began,

"Hi Mother" he replied waiting for the assault to begin.

"So, have you thought about what your father and I discussed with you?" bingo she brought up the dreaded topic

"Yes I have" minimize answers, remain non-committed

"Well, are you going to do something about it?"

He cringed at the _"You better be doing something or else"_ tone of her voice even as he grudgingly agreed,

"Yes mother"

"Good, because the merger with the Van Horn's would allow for increased growth as you know, and we wouldn't have to spend the money on getting new locations"

Darien sighed, he knew that his parents cared about him, but sometimes he just wished that they would leave business out of his love life.

"I know mother, and I'll work on it."

"That's my good boy; I'll see you over Christmas"

"Bye"

"Bye darling, I love you"

"Love you too" _quick hang up phone before she thinks of something else_.

Resting the phone back on its cradle Darien ran his hand through his hair as his dark eyes gazed off into seeming nothingness as the clouded image of his dream girl flooded his mind.

_Perhaps it's best that I know I will never see her again. It will make everything easier, as not having her at all, is better than having her only to let her go… _

With that last thought he rolled onto his stomach and picked up the phone.

His time as a care-free young man was coming to an end. He was graduating, with no hope of following his true passion, so it really was about time he let go of his childhood dreams and focused on the future that was all laid out for him. A future that didn't include mystical girls from nightclubs, but socialites from country clubs and knowing that only if he was somehow extremely lucky would he actually learn to love the woman his parents had chosen he resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

The day that the dance was scheduled to take place Darien awoke feeling as if it were his final day on earth. But instead of falling back into bed, he dragged himself down to the dining hall for breakfast where the majority of the student population could be found talking about the various young women that were going to be attending that evening's event.

"Hey Darien" Greg called, spotting the raven haired man as he entered the cafeteria. "Come sit down"

He did so, flopping down with none of his usual grace, "Hey everyone, what's up?" he asked, not really interested, but knowing it was the polite thing to do. Pleasantries exchanged he promptly dug into his meal, tuning out the conversation until someone stated,

"So Dare. I heard you and Van Horn are going to be hooking up again."

He gave a non-comitical shrug.

"Heh, she's one fine lady you know. Perfect hourglass and one of the best set of stems[i] I've ever seen"

He still didn't respond, simply stood and put his plate away before leaving the room.

"is it just me, or does he seem less than happy about all this?" Andrew questioned in the following silence.

* * *

In strict contrast with her room-mates foul mood, Usagi was practically bouncing with joy. Minako and she had been having the best of times. They had gone to a spa the day before for some much needed pampering, and this morning had planned on a quick breakfast before going to a local store that did make-up.

Inside Usagi was beaming; she had missed doing all of these "girly" things over the past couple of months, and was relieved to be able to get in touch with her feminine side once more.

Especially since all this tedious primping would make sense the instant her gown was pulled on.

She really couldn't wait!

AUTHORS NOTE

Ok… next chapter the dance, I got a lil carried away, and since I like my chapter to be around 1000 words. I broke it up.

Hugs to everyone for their undying patience

galene

* * *

[i] Stems-a term for a girls Legs


	12. Chapter twelve: Name please?

* * *

Hello! I'm back! Yes, I'm proud of myself I managed to get it here before anyone died waiting… at least I hope no-one has died (prays) ergh! Had this done on Saturday but the evil that is is once again experiencing technical errors sighs but I've finally managed to get the chapter up!

Couple special hellos today:: Kiniboshi hugs nice to see you around again, Eo just for supportive reviewing over the long term, Chikara for making me laugh, yea yea a quick update it was, and here's another , Torachi also made me laugh appreciate that and Darien's troubles just get worse, Aqua Rhapsody…1st off it's nice not to be the only person jumping crazily up n down, and 2ndly I just like your reviews (oh and your fictionpress story is gooood at least I thought so), FinalStillness of Saturn for her helpful comments (even when I'm being too lazy to put them into action) and nice words.

As for all my other Reviewrs, who's names I could sit her for hours trying to remember (I'm really bad with names), I'll just say thanks to all for your wonderfully funny, anxious, supportive reviews that brighten my days.

On with the story now and remember, I don't own any of these people except for the young Miss Lillian Van Horne.

**Chapter twelve**

He met the young Miss Van Horn at four pm for dinner at one of the village's more posh restaurants. It was a small Italian place with the usual red-chequered table cloths and single candle per table lighting, and although the company wasn't quite what he hoped, the food was good.

To be precise, the young Miss Van Horn, Lillian, wasn't bad company, it was just that he wasn't overtly interested in the latest high-society gossip on which families were making it, and which were breaking it.

"So Darien, how do you feel about this?" she questioned changing the topic after a particularly uninteresting babble about the Weatherbees, and how their daughter was engaged to the son of their former arch-rival's business.

"Pardon?"

"I asked how you felt about us dating again…" she restated watching intently as his brow creased slightly in thought.

"I'm all right with it I guess" he replied with tact when really all he wanted to do was run out of the restaurant and down to the street to get away from her.

"Just all right?" she pressed, flashing her perfectly even teeth in a smile that had probably made many a man catch his breath.

"Mmm, takes getting used to" he muttered yet again evading the underlining issue.

Lillian laughed daintily as she gazed at him with her enchanting green, nearly gold, eyes opening her mouth to say something else.

Fortunately for Darien the waiter arrived with the bill before she could actually voice whatever it was allowing him to interrupt stating,

"Shall we go then?" as he offered her his arm.

"Okay" she replied, her voice suddenly very quiet.

To any outside observer it was rather obvious that Miss Van Horn liked Mr. Chiba very much.

It was just too bad that he did not feel even remotely the same.

* * *

The Winter Ball as it was officially called was in full swing by the time eight o'clock rolled around, which was the time chosen by Usagi and Minako to arrive. As they entered the ballroom the two looked around in awe at the beautiful decorations and surprisingly club-style lighting.

"It's nothing like I expected" Minako commented as she watched the beautifully dressed girls, and equally well-dressed young men doing anything but the ballroom dance manoeuvres they expected. Then again, the music wasn't what they thought it was going to be like either, as the song switched from one club track to another.

"yea, at least we're not over dressed" Usagi replied casting a quick glance down at her sleek black v-neck dress that just happened to hug her curves in all the right places.

"Well, we might as well go…"

"Yep, break some hearts…"

"…and capture the rest" Minako finished their private motto with a wink as the best-friends linked arms and marched out into the crush.

* * *

He had been there since the dance started at seven-o'clock due to the social nature of his date, and the fact that he preferred Miss Van Horn's company when she wasn't speaking to him. Therefore, now, nearly two hours into the night Darien was officially bored out of his mind and privately wishing he could run away and hide in his room.

His evening was a disaster (at least by his standards). Lillian and he were dancing, her body pressed as close as he would allow her to get it to his, while she continuously sang the words to the songs in some unknown key that would have been better left undiscovered.

As the night dragged on nothing could console him, not the jealous looks of his classmates, not the energetic strains of his favourite song, nothing, especially not the knowledge that when the dance was through he would have to first, formally ask Lillian Van Horn for her permission to see her again, followed by writing a letter to said young ladies father explaining his honourable intentions. I.e. insure that he would not get her pregnant and then abandon her. Which he really couldn't see happening anytime in the near future, not that the Miss was unattractive or anything, she just wasn't his type.

Indeed not, his type he thought to himself as the music settled into a heavy rhythmic beat perfect for some of the less "appropriate" dance forms, which only served to remind him of the mysterious girl he couldn't help but wish to see again.

"Please excuse me" he quickly muttered in her ear when she once again tried to plaster herself to him.

Lillian could only agree to his request, and watch him as he wove his way through the dancers.

* * *

"Mmm, hotty at twelve-o'clock" Mina exclaimed her arm pointing through the darkness at a strobe-lighted figure weaving his way towards them through the crowd.

"Where?" Usagi asked, turning to face in the appropriate direction before suddenly going stiff, her jaw dropping open as her eyes opened wide in astonishment.

"What is it?"

"It's him" she whispered her voice anxious as she abruptly turned so that her back was to him.

"Shit, girl do you ever know how to pick them" was Mina's only comment before she resumed her dance, watching warily as he continued his approach.

* * *

_Yes! I've escaped the clutches of my future ball n chain!"_ Darien thought to himself as he continued his retreat. _Just head to the washroom; just keep going_ his thoughts continued when he abruptly crashed into someone who hadn't been there a moment before.

"Sorry" he muttered the rest of his apology dying on his lips as his eyes landed on the figure a short distance beyond the person he had crashed into.

_Is it her?_ He questioned, watching the dancer move with an almost feline grace

_Is it really her? The girl from the club?_ She turned, body twirling in a move replayed night after night upon the backs of closed eye-lids.

_It has to be her!!! _His mind screamed as he pushed his way through the small crowd that had gathered to admire her dance.

Then he was there, his arms wrapping gently about her waist from behind, even as he wondered if she would remember him.

* * *

_It's him; I'm dancing with him again_ She thought as she altered her dance allowing him to have some control over their intertwined movements

* * *

The music played on in the background, but all he was aware of was the soothing vanilla scent engulfing him.

_She's amazing_ he thought as she tilted her head to the side, giving him access to the pale column that was her delicate neck. A neck that his lips gently ravished, even as his hands began to trace along her sides, before he quickly turned her around to face him as the music changed into a slow clearly, "couples only" song.

* * *

I was facing him, him, Darien Chiba. Mr. sweet, kind, rich, devilishly handsome, best friend/room-mate and secret crush. He was holding me gently as we swayed, bodies moulded together. My arms around his neck, head resting against his chest, breathing in the cinnamon-rose fragrance of his cologne as his arms rested lightly in the hollow of my lower back. I was in heaven, soaring even higher than when he had begun his sweet torture on my throat, for we were so close it was as if he were trying to fuse our bodies together.

I wanted the moment to last forever, but knew that I was treading on thin ice as it was.

* * *

I held her like a drowning man grips a rope, like a hungry man eats his bread, like a dying husband trying to transmit all his emotions in a final glance. I only prayed that she would understand what I was trying to tell her. Hoped that she would comprehend how much I had longed for her as we drifted together, lost in the music.

Yet like everything it has to come to an end, and as I felt her slowly try to untangle herself from my embrace as the song ended I asked her,

"Who are you?"

I froze as his words sent a current of warm air ghosting over the sensitive flesh of my ear, and couldn't help but shiver as he questioned again,

"Please, tell me who you are"

* * *

I pulled back further, praying that the shadows would continue to hide my face as I gazed up at him, with a searching look, before I turned meaning to fade away into the crowd.

I could feel her eyes on me, and knew the moment that her intense gaze was gone. Knew that in that instant she would try to flee yet unlike last-time, I caught hold of her arm demanding,

"Just tell me your name."

* * *

And then the lights shifted. The bright strobes catching her beautiful face full on.

The lights blinded me, and I knew my game was up. I blinked, clearing spots from my vision even as I felt his hand drop from where he had been holding my arm.

I couldn't move, I was paralyzed by the look in his eyes, frozen in place like some giant sculpture until his voice, soft, low, filled with disbelief and a hint of betrayal whispered,

"Usagi? Is that really you?"

I ran

* * *

Author's Note

Duh duh duh! So people, happy now? Or at least momentarily satisfied?

Questions or comments or just for a random reason, feel welcome to e-mail me.

And I'll say bye bye for now, and all my love

galene


	13. chapter thirteen: minor ending change

Sorry about the long wait, and i'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter, i just changed the end, because it wasn't working for me.

CHAPTER 13

She ran, quickly, as if the hounds of hell were on her heels. She didn't look back, arms frantically pushing aside bodies as she struggled through the crowd, not hearing Mina's frantic exclamations, or Darien's desperate calls. She just had to get away from the embarrassing situation, and more importantly from the mild disgust that had flitted over his face before the shock fully replaced it.

How could I have been so foolish? She asked herself, ignoring the salty wetness of her tears as she finally reached the elevator. "why didn't I … oh lord, I don't know" she muttered finger forcefully pushing the button that would take her closer to the only safe place she could think of, ironically, her and Darien's room.

* * *

Meanwhile the best friend and the crush raced after her. Only to come skidding to a halt as they waited for the elevator to return. 

It was awkward.

Minako was giving Darien the evil eye, her gaze intense enough to make even the most stoic of people (i.e. Heero Yuy) shiver in fear.

Darien for his part was terrified of what she would do next. In his experience with girls, he had seen Minako's type before. The best friend chief protector, mother hen, secret Amazon warrior armed with shaming words and deadly body parts that always seemed to unerringly strike at the weakest places on a male physique. The girl before him was equivalent to a one-woman army.

They each took a deep breath as the tension built between them. Then just as Minako turned, with what Darien assumed to be scathing words on the tip of her tongue, the elevator chimed, doors magically sliding open in answer to his silent pleas.

_Thank god! Open sesame really does work _

They were off again, into the lift's small cavern.

One look at the accompanying blonde's face and the raven-haired man wondered at his own stupidity.

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire_ the analogy came to mind as he realized his suicidal move from a place where he could at least run if necessary to being completely trapped.

_Dear lord, please don't have a malfunction occur. _

She looked at him, and smiled a slightly demonic smile.

"So, you are the infamous Darien are you?" were the first words from her mouth.

He gulped, nodding his head, as there was no chance that he would be able to form coherent words past the lump in his throat.

"I see…" she commented in reaction to his agreement, her eyes once again scanning over him as if for some apparent weakness.

"So, how do you feel about my friend?"

He gulped, mind scrambling for words on how to answer this loaded question even as his eyes flicked to the floor-indicator.

"Uhh… she's a good friend, great room mate"

Minako's eyes narrowed at his elusive response

"You do know that if you hurt my friend I'm going to have to …."

Darien laughed nervously as he stuttered, "now, now, let's not do something we'd both regret"

The blonde grinned, a decidedly superior smile, one that told him that she wouldn't be the one regretting something if anything had happened to Usagi.

"Mmm, whatever you say" she commented, just as she stepped out of the now open elevator doors, leaving an extremely nervous young man to follow in her wake.

By this time, Usagi had successfully barricaded herself in the bathroom, and was oddly enough hiding in the small space between the toilet and the bathtub with a towel over her head.

It was perhaps a cliché place to disappear to, but it was effective seeing as the bathroom door had its own lock.

Thus, both roommate and friend entered the room to find it empty, their eyes immediately and nearly simultaneously straying to the tightly shut bathroom door before straying back to each other.

It was in that instant that Minako made a decision and allowing her expression to soften pushed Darien forward saying,

"She better not run out of here in tears" before turning around to walk back into the hallway, politely closing the door behind her.

Alone, the raven-haired man let out a sigh of relief before crossing the space between the two doors.

Unsure of what else to do he rapped lightly and called,

"Usagi, are you all right in there?"

Within her towel tent, Usagi uncurled slightly, enough to let out a slightly muffled but still clear,

"Go away"

"Usagi, I'm not going anywhere. We, we need to talk about this"

A long period of silence was his only reply, as within the bathroom the huddled blonde thought seriously about what she wanted, barely hearing him as he urged

"Please, I really think we need to talk. I want to know what happened, why you ran away"

Usagi contemplated within the bathroom's safety, her mind jumping back and forth like a yo-yo from one possibility to another as she left Darien at a loss in the outer room.

_What should I do?_ She asked herself, her heart beating painfully fast within her breast

On the other side of the door from the contemplating blonde, Darien was sitting on his bed, feeling more than a little lost.

He thought that everything was fine between them. Sure, he was shocked to find out that she was the girl he had danced with both times, but it was more of a shock to the way he had reacted. A reaction that in his mind was wrong due to the circumstances and now knowing who his mystery girl was he was focused on making things right between them and nothing more.

Just as Darien was about to speak once again the bathroom door cracked open revealing Usagi's tear-streaked face.

"You came out" he commented causing the blonde to laugh lightly, even as she moved to sit down on her bed.

"Yea, I… I figured we should talk"

Darien handed her some Kleenex waiting until she had wiped the tearstains from her cheeks

"There, is that better?" Usagi questioned, revealing her still puffy eyes, but dry face for his inspection.

"Much" he replied, allowing a moment of silence to build up before finally asking the question that had been eating at him.

"Why did you run away?"

Her mind erupted into complete chaos. His question, how did one answer something like that? It was loaded, if she told the truth he could hate her, if she lied he would know.

"Please Usagi; just, just tell me what this is all about."

She continued to gaze at him, still a little panicked as she asked, "do you hate me?"

Darien gazed at her in shock, "hate you?" he repeated bemused at her nod. "No, no Usagi, I don't hate you."

The blonde visibly relaxed before him, "good" she whispered more for herself than for him.

"Now would you please tell me what this is all about?"

Usagi didn't respond, bending her head to look at her hands, which she had placed in her lap.

"I, I…" she couldn't say it, the words they wouldn't come out

The raven-haired man sighed, asking perhaps a little too bluntly "do you like me?"

The girl cringed, as her head shot up, eyes frantically meeting his.

"Your friend, Minako… she made it seem like you might," he continued sounding a little more confident as he gazed upon her, compelling eyes demanding an answer.

Usagi licked her lips, nervously wringing her hands in her lap, as she babbled, "Please don't be mad, I'm already embarrassed about what I did... but I've kind of had a crush on you for a long time. And then when we danced at the club I knew that I liked you more than I thought, but I didn't think you'd like me back, or notice me or anything…I didn't know what else to do…"

He moved closer, until he was standing over her commenting

"Shut up Usagi" cutting off her babble, before silencing any protestations she may have made for his rudeness by gently placing his lips against hers.

Usagi melted against him, mouth opening under his assault, tongue caressing his in a play for dominance, until they finally pulled apart gasping for air.

They sat like that for some time, his thumb gently stroking the back of the hand that had somehow made it into his grasp. They didn't look at each other, Usagi not sure what was going on, as her chest heaved and her heart raced, Darien waiting until he had caught his breath before he used his free hand to lift her chin to look at him.

"Don't worry Usagi" he began with a smile, "I like you too."

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry fornot actually updating.It will come soon!

Galene


	14. chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The curtains parted to reveal the set beyond, and from the audience a collective gasp was heard. The lights glowed above the ballroom style set, even as the body of the extras dressed in elaborate costumes moved to the music's hypnotizing beat. It was a whirlwind of colour designed to whisk the audience away into another world.

It was upon this stage that the mask-clad figure of the young knight appeared looking smart, and extremely fit in his costume.

The only clue to the audience as to his identity were his companions, jostling him through the crowd as they teased and taunted him, while commenting upon the number of beautiful women present.

To the man on stage it was clear that their chatter was unimportant as his gaze focused upon a figure standing over by the punch table. He could only see her from the side, yet he was unable to move. Her golden hair glowed in the low lighting, and the pure-white dress shimmered about her slender frame.

Unheard to the audience but he gasped as she turned to face him fully, and he did not have to act as he all but stumbled towards her, an expression of complete awe upon his face.

He had always been backstage during practices operating the lighting, and ensuring everything was perfect for the set changes.

She smiled shyly at him as was correct for the blushing virginal maid that was Juliet, averting her attention elsewhere even as her eyes slipped back to him.

When he was before her, he felt as if he was Romeo, seeing the love of his life for the very first time, and suddenly understood what it meant to be afraid of rejection. He knew why she had been afraid those few months ago when he had pulled away from her so suddenly.

He delivered his lines in a daze, unable to take his eyes off her. She was perfect.

They would say later in the reviews how spectacular the understudy was in the opening night performance. Rumours would race of Jason's jealousy and the outrageous things Darien had done in order to play the part that night, when really Jason had simply lost his voice.

Talk of the emotion between the understudy and Juliet would last for months. Exclamations made over how the emotion was so tangible that it made one believe in love at first site, and comprehend why they could not live on if they were not together.

The play was an utter success. One that had Madame Beaufleur in tears as funding poured in for the Drama Department, funding that would allow her to upgrade the lighting and sound systems, and perhaps produce and extra show per year!

Yet Darien and Usagi did not care about any of it. They were in love, and could not have acted any differently. To them the only thing that mattered was the ending of the school year and the promises of freedom that loomed on the horizon.

University was awaiting them, and with it the slender gold promise ring hidden from sight.

They had grown closer since his confession those months ago, and now were near inseparable. Their friends were supportive although clueless to Usagi's identity… though today, the day after graduation day, was the day that they would be finding out the truth…

"Are you everything will be allright?" Usagi questioned nervously

"everything will be fine, don't worry" Darien replied, leanign down to place a loving kiss upon her rosy lips.

"hey, anybody home?" the loud call from the front door caused the pair to jump apart, withUsagi scramblingtowards the kitchen andDarien calling out,

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Just fine Darien you?"

"Great, there's someone I'd like you to meet"

"Hi, I'm…"

"Brandon? Is that you?"

"Erm… my name is actually Usagi"

Three heads turn from looking at the shy smile of the beautiful blonde, down to the gold ring on her slim fourth finger, and up to the face of their widely grinning raven-haired friend.

"…dude"

"Why did you get to room with a girl…?"

**THE END**

story will be revised from beginning to end. there are deff. parts that need. work. let me know what you think! and thanks so much to all those who have read and reviewed.


End file.
